


【翻譯】未竟之語

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Bullying, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 簡介:帝國從未侵略日本的平行世界，儘管樞木玄武仍可對孩子抱持正常的同理心，沒有過度刁難兩兄妹，朱雀和魯路修卻也失去童年和解的契機。樞木朱雀對不列顛尼亞人懷有強烈的偏見，魯路修淪為他從小到大的欺侮對象，直到某次朱雀失去記憶……
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/573529) by Tainted Ink And Paper. 
  * A translation of [The Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395401) by [Tainted_Ink_And_Paper (You_Light_The_Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/Tainted_Ink_And_Paper). 



原作者:Tainted Ink And Paper

原文網址:  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5718697/1/

翻譯者:Delusionsnake

授權:暫無

cp:朱修

警告:此文假定朱雀在幼年時期從未治好厭惡布國的毛病，其實可以看出他的性格容易從極端走向另一個極端，既然原著的朱雀強調各個族群應該秉持包容與和平共存的信念，此文的朱雀便完全相反，他當初沒有選擇魯路修，並在成長過程中成為偏激的民族主義份子，甚至相當排斥不列顛尼亞人。雖然那是原班黑騎人馬的福音，也意謂著日本不會失去優秀的戰鬥力，魯路修卻會因此倒大楣了。

The Unspoken  
未竟之語

序幕

當他們初次邂逅時，離鄉背井的王子和公主小心翼翼地凝視首相傲慢自大的兒子，朱雀突然露出毫不掩飾的戰鬥敵意，在兩兄妹短暫的生涯當中，他們從未見過根深柢固的厭惡。王子和公主因為漫長的旅程而感到舟車勞頓，也因為兩人於祖國親眼見證的人間煉獄而精疲力竭，並在心理和身體留下永遠的傷痕。

王子像是防衛一般將手臂輕輕放在妹妹的肩膀，保護她遠離日本男孩眼中燃起的敵意。

「不要打擾我們，我們還沒有冒犯你。」諸如此類的威脅湧上幼年王子的喉嚨，但是出於某些原因，他沒能說出口。取而代之的是，他感覺過去幾天累積的憤怒逐漸浮現表面，不只為了母親的過世，其中也包含父親的處理態度。此時，魯路修的憤怒無處宣洩，而毫無理由以狂暴恨意瞪著他們的男孩，淪為魯路修無名憤怒的替罪羔羊……

但是在任何人訴諸言語之前，日本首相之子輕蔑地恥笑他們。

接著他朝魯路修王子的腳邊吐了一口痰，湊近漂亮的男孩身旁，將自己的氣息噴在對方臉上，「我討厭像你這種英國佬。」

儘管娜娜莉的聲音十分輕微，魯路修還是可以聽見他純潔無辜的妹妹倒抽一口氣，似乎因為朱雀卑劣的態度而感到驚恐，然後魯路修心裡浮現莫可名狀的憤怒，因為朱雀在娜娜莉面前說出粗鄙齷齪的字眼。

魯路修接下來的行動可謂不假思索，即便他知曉自己的力量不足以傷害另一名男孩，魯路修朝他的臉上狠狠揍了一拳。他的拳頭砸向男孩的下顎，由於反作用力而使魯路修自己也感到極度疼痛，畢竟王子矜貴的手指一向缺乏鍛鍊，但是對魯路修而言一切似乎都無所謂，王子吐露的話語潛藏著堅定不移的憤怒，他之所以動怒的理由，只是因為無禮的男孩竟敢在他妹妹面前出言不遜。

當他察覺男孩在地面栽跟頭的瞬間，魯路修稱心如意地看著對方，他總算宣洩自己的怒氣，儘管王子的拳擊力道稱不上強勁，無法在對方身上留下疤痕。但是魯路修足以知道自己能讓另一名男孩措手不及，並在朱雀失去防備的瞬間使他墜落地面，至少魯路修曾經在雙方的戰役之中凱旋一次，儘管受到感情驅使而陷入一時的衝動，魯路修知道自己渺小的勝利很快被另一位男孩摧毀殆盡。

另一位男孩翠綠的眼睛目光灼灼地望著他，朱雀的眼神滿是憎恨，此時他立刻恢復正常，不再受到魯路修毆打的影響，接下來的情況幾乎可以預料，朱雀咆哮一聲，以拳頭回敬王子的側臉。

但是在那之前，王子設法向他嘶吼，「我討厭那些對小女孩粗魯無禮的人……」

然後魯路修的臉部衝撞地面，他所能聽到的最後一聲呼喚，是他妹妹擔憂的驚叫。

七年以後……什麼也沒有改變。

過去七年裡……樞木朱雀與魯路修·蘭佩洛基依然互相把對方視為眼中釘、肉中刺，他們對彼此的厭惡超乎一切。

未竟之語

第一章 記憶缺失

「熱力學第一定律是什麼？」17歲的少年輕聲嘟囔。

魯路修坐在阿什弗德學院主棟大樓的門前階梯，化學課本整齊地放在不列顛尼亞學生的大腿上，同樣擺在膝上的筆記本紀錄著字跡工整的方程式，書寫流暢的公式完美地越過格子簿規劃的線條。兩支纖長白皙的手指提起自動鉛筆，他在紙上毫不費力地振筆疾書，男孩低聲訴說鉅細靡遺的詳解，然而答案在數秒之內躍然紙上。沒有人佔用階梯的位置，所以魯路修不必直接席地而坐，使鑲嵌金邊的黑衣制服受到塵土的汙染，井然有序的黑髮隨著微風飛舞飄揚。他掛著一副厚重的塑膠眼鏡，鏡框沿著鼻梁稍微滑落，剛好遮住紫色的眼眸。

魯路修於數秒之間立即填上潦草的字跡，鳥類偶然停駐於他的上方啁啾婉轉，他霍然合起教科書，翻動的書頁與空氣摩擦出劇烈的聲響，他將課本與筆記簿一同放回書包。他騰出半個小時的閒暇時間完成今天的作業，這名學生在階梯上繼續逗留幾分鐘，他只能漫無目的地凝視學校的人行道，並在老舊公共設施的樹蔭下匆忙地藏起一切。

魯路修·蘭佩洛基喜歡這種日子，生活徹底風平浪靜，並有大量的閒暇時間可供自由支配，他對化學、生物等諸如此類的科目並沒有特別的偏好，儘管如此，當他還在學校的時候，便已經完成所有的作業，於是他賺到陪伴娜娜莉的時間，甚至仍有空檔能夠做家務。而且魯路修不知道自己若是再度疏忽課業，是否會因此被忠實可靠的女僕責備（雖說咲世子在名義上是他的女僕，實際上卻更像魯路修的監護人）。那並不是說魯路修在學習上遇到艱鉅的瓶頸。正好相反，他在每一科的程度都大幅超前全班的水準。咲世子只是堅決認為前皇子應該學會為自己的行動承擔更多責任。

呃，即使學校對他而言只是討厭的場所，至少他還有別的事情可以消磨時光。

他將眼鏡推回鼻梁，魯路修斜睨著太陽。那是他習以為常的姿勢，他的視力在幾年裡持續惡化下去，導致他成為可笑的……深度近視。CC與咲世子聲稱那是因為他在無數個夜晚縮在棉被裡用手電筒看書。而娜娜莉只想為他多買幾副眼鏡。魯路修的裸眼看不見兩英吋以外的事物，再增加距離的話，他的視野只會呈現一片模糊的狀態。幸虧有人發明了眼鏡。

米蕾與利瓦爾可能會立刻出現，催促他前往語言教室上課，他們接著不會認真抄寫筆記，而是熱衷於在課堂上玩賓果與拼字遊戲。魯路修通常會在鐘聲響起之前的倒數十五分鐘，運筆如飛地趕完當天的回家作業，並在一天結束時如釋重負地嘆了口氣。

然而平靜的日子只是他一廂情願的奢望，太過於美好以致於不可能成為現實。

沒過多久，魯路修感覺某人把他的頭部摜到階梯上，他的軀殼在水泥地笨拙地爬行，宛如蔓生的風滾草一般（註1），而他的書包也跟著變得凌亂不堪。他的關節因為直接撞到階梯的尖角而磨破皮，紅腫的疼痛令他忍不住發出氣音，魯路修憤怒地望著肇事者，由於對方的為非作歹而使他臉上浮現陰霾。

「你沒有更好的事情可以做了嗎？樞木?」魯路修輕蔑地藐視對方，他用腳站起身來，隱藏自己搖搖欲墜的跡象，彷彿什麼事情也沒發生，魯路修拾起自己的書包。

翡翠綠的眼眸給他留下不可磨滅的印象，那對雙眼燃燒著激昂的憎恨，魯路修偶爾感覺自己彷彿會被那抹綠色吞噬殆盡，永遠不知自己何時會面臨終結，心有不甘地嚥下最後一口氣。樞木朱雀站在階梯頂端，他以標誌性的眼神狂熱地盯著魯路修。首相之子穿著阿什弗德學院的制服，然而他的衣著卻顯得邋遢凌亂，彷彿炫耀一般在上衣添加鎖鏈和火焰圖形的掛墜。毛躁的焦褐色捲髮使他的表情變得更加晦暗陰沉，朱雀不遺餘力地向他展現純粹的憎恨，而他深色的頭髮正好與表情相得益彰。

朱雀嘴角上揚，他原本似乎想對魯路修大聲嚷嚷，但是取而代之的是，他臉上浮現深具威脅性的獰笑（可悲的嘗試），「不列顛尼亞人不應該懶散地躺在樓梯上，畢竟樓梯是公共財產，有人路過你身邊時可能會摔得四腳朝天，」朱雀停頓半晌，為了營造效果刻意拖長話語的最後一個音節，他輕聲呢喃的字句帶有恐嚇的意味，「……就像你現在這樣。」

那名男孩真的沒有別的事情好做了嗎？

魯路修一面嘲弄對方，一面整頓自己的衣領和眼鏡，「嗯，如果某人沒有佔據那麼多空間，我也不會摔倒。」

綠色眼眸閃爍著危險的光芒。魯路修發自內心地感到畏懼。

「蘭佩洛基，你指控我推擠你?」

沒有必要惹毛樞木朱雀。咲世子與娜娜莉沒有必要再次為他身上出現的意外傷痕感到焦慮。但是他的驕傲拒絕讓愚蠢的白痴擁有話語的決定權，或是讓他知道一次爭執便能讓魯路修嚇得連滾帶爬地逃走，魯路修最不願意的就是帶給對方這種成就感。若是讓朱雀察覺肢體暴力確實有效，魯路修在一年內只會遭受更多虐待。

今天，他決定朱雀不值得被他放在眼裡。所以魯路修立刻搖頭，儘管為了自身的尊嚴著想，他不願從臉上流露任何一絲恐懼。他反而淡然一笑，彷彿朱雀是什麼腐敗酸臭的垃圾。

「不，我當然沒有，」魯路修簡明扼要地說道，他的雙眸瞇成狹窄的細縫，凝望壓迫自己的學生，他的語調雜糅著虛假的喜悅和生硬的溫柔。「那種說法並不合理，不是嗎？儘管你可怕的幽默感令我非常著迷，現階段上課鈴聲快要響起了，我還必須全程參與語言課，祝你擁有美好的一天。」

朱雀看起來的模樣彷彿魯路修朝他身上扔泥巴，然而告訴他在草地上打滾便能恢復乾淨。魯路修在談吐之中展示的嘲諷之意相當明顯，朱雀為此暴跳如雷地朝對方咆哮，「你……」

「嘿，樞木!副校長希望你能去一趟他的辦公室，」門後的呼喊即時打斷這場紛爭。

由於朱雀目前阻擋在階梯上，將原本通往教室的路徑徹底封鎖。魯路修透過對手一瞬間的分心，旋即轉身逃往校園的另一側，別的方向有一條徹底不同的入口，可供魯路修前往語文課的教室，他無法確認朱雀的反應，但是魯路修知道另一位少年此刻極有可能悻悻然地走向副校長的辦公室。他總算解脫了。剛才魯路修的脾氣差點失去控制，一旦他再次朝對方呵斥不堪入耳的髒話，魯路修便會遭受一頓毒打，或是被米蕾與利瓦爾搶救，由於多次實踐而得到可以預測的結果，魯路修不想繼續墮入無限循環。

魯路修神色陰沉地再次調整眼鏡佩戴的角度。面對朱雀恃強凌弱的行徑，他厭惡自己必須仰賴別人，才能免於遭受惡棍的欺侮（但是他對別人否認無數次，堅決認為那不是校園霸凌的問題。）

魯路修在學校之所以不得安寧的理由，是因為樞木朱雀也和他處在同一間學校。首相之子與他的關係可謂劍拔弩張，他們根本無法和睦相處，自從初次相遇以來，兩人便已經厭惡彼此。朱雀在童年時期把蟲子和蜘蛛放進他家裡，以及多次把他推下山坡，讓他渾身浸泡於泥濘當中，這對改善他們的關係根本沒有幫助，也無法抹去魯路修當年騙他喝下梅乾果汁作為報復的事實（朱雀幼年時很討厭梅乾），或是用尖酸刻薄的評論使朱雀在朋友面前感到困窘。

童年時期的憎恨似乎隨著年歲的推移越發雪上加霜，而沒有獲得任何實質改善。隨著男孩一起逐漸成長，雙方針鋒相對的情況變得更加明顯。（畢竟朱雀身為首相之子，至於魯路修則是廢黜的王子，同時也是對方手上的人質，）朱雀抽長的軀幹更加魁梧高大，他的體型也比魯路修更加壯碩。

小小的惡作劇……迅速演變成肢體暴力與公眾羞辱。魯路修仍舊記得很清楚，在他十三歲生日災難性的那一天……當朱雀為了魯路修所不知道的理由把他打得遍體鱗傷，渾身泛起青紫色的瘀腫，甚至在事後戲謔地調侃他的傷痕，魯路修從那天起學會不要碰觸朱雀的逆鱗。從此以後，他們之間不曾發生更嚴重的衝突，不過那很有可能是因為樞木玄武決定將魯路修和娜娜莉交給自己親近的密友照顧，兩人很快便進入古德羅伊·阿什弗德的庇護範圍。

儘管兩兄妹被皇帝送來神社當人質，玄武逐漸理解魯路修和娜娜莉對查爾斯·Di·不列顛尼亞沒有任何價值，而日本首相開始將他們視為一般的兒童，甚至決定讓他們獲得自由，並在日本過正常的生活。樞木玄武尋找自己能夠信任的對象，隨後將孩子託付給那人，接著他繼續為兩名幼童安排新生活，起初變更他們的姓氏，隨從他們因為癌症而早逝的母親，將兩兄妹的姓氏從V·不列顛尼亞更改為蘭佩洛基。

此後，王子與其妹搬出樞木宅邸，轉而在阿什弗德的校地上學。魯路修獲得一處避風港，可以擺脫朱雀和他帶有種族歧視的嘲諷，儘管並非出於自願，他還是結交了一名叫作米蕾·阿什弗德的新朋友，她長期沐浴在日本文化之中，並在異域的環境成長茁壯。阿什弗德學院是一所特殊的學校，日本人佔據絕大部分的學生來源，至於不列顛尼亞人則是寥寥無幾。

三年以後，樞木朱雀也進入阿什弗德學院就讀，他也記載於學生名冊之中。一切不言而喻，首相之子在校園內大受歡迎，而且成功煽動學生族群反對魯路修·蘭佩洛基（只有少數魯路修的朋友沒受到影響）。群眾多半對此懷有複雜的感情，如同許多女孩仍舊暗中追求魯路修（當他以為自己被社會驅逐之際，也能擺脫害蟲的騷擾，然而事實卻與魯路修的想像大相逕庭，至今女性頻繁的示愛仍舊令他不堪其擾……）大部分的學生不在乎相關的爭論，在班上依舊按照過去的方式對待魯路修。

但是當朱雀把魯路修推進可以上鎖的衣櫃，或是故意在樓梯上絆倒他，沒有人會出面干預。理所當然地，米蕾和利瓦爾總是會堅定地支持魯路修，願意和他站在同一陣線，但是處於群眾的對立面，使他們顯得勢單力薄。另外，魯路修認為兩位友人的介入等同於侮辱他的自尊，於是魯路修威脅他們在附近袖手旁觀即可（無論如何，兩人都會積極遏阻仗勢欺人的惡行。）

他可以應付樞木。他一點也不害怕那個愚蠢的種族主義呆子。若是能夠猝不及防地辱罵對方，魯路修認為每週榮獲一些傷疤也是值得的（好吧，他身上掛彩的傷口或許不只一些。）

此外，魯路修這次很幸運。他能在身上沒有任何一點刮傷的情況下，就此逃脫「樞木-蘭佩洛基爆發的口角」（這句話的命名為米蕾友情提供），如果他再稍微幸運一點，下週之前他完全不會看到那個男孩。

生活十分美好。

「猜猜看，明天誰欠我一頓午餐，我親愛的魯魯?」某人的聲音截斷他的思緒，魯路修在聽到過分爽朗淘氣的語調之後，不禁立刻打退堂鼓。

那聲音不是別人，正是米蕾·阿什弗德。語調的特徵是興高采烈（請在後面重點標註他是在用這個形容詞挖苦對方。）

「讓我猜猜看……是我?」魯路修乾巴巴地回答，此時有雙手臂環繞他的肩膀，給予他嬉戲似的擁抱。

「那就對了!」米蕾不禁咯咯笑，「看來我把你訓練得很好，我的寵物!畢竟如果沒有我的話，誰能編出副校長的藉口，再次從樞木的魔爪下拯救你可愛的屁股?」

魯路修由於惱怒而眼角抽搐，他並不喜歡有人緊緊挨著自己，但是米蕾一如既往地選擇無視他的氣憤。她反而開始為自己哼一首曲子，米蕾的手臂繼續懸掛於她的摯友身上（或許不是什麼摯友，米蕾擅自聲稱魯路修是她可以戲弄的玩具）。她等待魯路修喜怒無常的情緒徹底冷靜下來，她知道對方很快便會恢復平時的性格（這些年來，她與魯路修當朋友並非一無所獲。）

當他了解這種女巫是自己所謂最好的朋友以後，魯路修偶爾會質疑自己是否神智清醒。米蕾對他的一切瞭若指掌，她精心安排各種看似不可能成真的計畫，運用長時間和魯路修相處所累積的知識煩死他。但是這裡是阿什弗德，專屬於米蕾的舞台。沒有她所舉辦的那些奢侈揮霍的祭典，魯路修無法想像學校會變成什麼樣子……要是缺乏她籌備的節日，阿什弗德學院就不是原本的風貌了。

魯路修嘴角勾起神秘的微笑，他伶牙俐齒地回答，「米蕾，妳令我感到芒刺在背。」

理所當然地，米蕾眉開眼笑地回望他，畢竟她領悟魯路修的言下之意，魯路修似乎在對她道謝。

眾人把響起的鈴聲當成收拾書包、離開校園的信號。教師對學生們頻頻點頭，提醒他們當天務必完成的回家作業，並且準備收拾自己的行囊。教室後方經過擦拭的光滑書桌主要材質為橡木，數張桌子排列的方向大致相同，利瓦爾和米蕾在行事倉促的前皇子身邊徘徊，魯路修忙著把書籍塞進手提袋裡。他的眼鏡搖搖欲墜地懸掛於鼻梁上，魯路修全神貫注於自己的工作，而無法分心把眼鏡推回原位，他總算將最後一本筆記簿裝進書包裡。

「你最好快點回去陪娜娜莉，魯魯，」米蕾咂嘴建議對方，她熱心地拍拍對方的後背。「英勇無畏的魯路修·蘭佩洛基即將展開史詩一般的旅程，他在東京街道與交通車輛之間冒險犯難，只為前往他可憐孱弱的妹妹身邊，而他對妹妹的疼愛著實感人肺腑!多麼賺人熱淚的故事!」

學生會長戲劇化地描繪蘭佩洛基兄妹，利瓦爾為此輕鬆愉快地偷笑，「你明天打算參與另一場比賽嗎？魯路修?我無論何時都能為你安排計劃表。近期有一名自以為是的不列顛尼亞貴族會來參訪日本……讓他跪下來屈服，看看他和旁邊拖地的學生是否會墮落到相同的等級!」

「的確，」魯路修伶牙俐齒地說道，他與朋友相偕踏出教室，「三點鐘如何?如果我這個月再繼續蹺課，咲世子小姐會殺了我的。」

「太完美了！我已經等不及要看那個貴族臉上的表情了！」

「魯魯既淘氣又可愛，」米蕾也感染了利瓦爾的熱情，「懲罰大壞蛋貴族，獲得他們的財富，以便支付妹妹的醫藥費。」

當他們經過轉角的走廊，準備通往校門口的瞬間，米蕾的一席話使魯路修的眼角再度抽搐，他臉上浮現怒容，「別再加油添醋了，米蕾，妳沒有必要過度渲染我所做的每件事。妳讓我聽起來像是從莎士比亞戲劇裡走出來的悲劇英雄。」

「嗯，那倒是很有可能。我想知道你的羅密歐是誰?」

「米蕾!」前皇子面紅耳赤地說道，米蕾和利瓦爾像是同步配合般瘋狂大笑。

「魯……魯路修扮演茱麗葉……哦，天哪，我笑到肋骨抽痛……妳覺得他穿裙子看起來如何?」利瓦爾忍不住捧腹大笑，他按著米蕾的肩膀開口發問。

「他看起來一定很性感!」米蕾笑得前俯後仰。

魯路修處在怒火爆發的臨界點（不，他說服自己不要亂發脾氣，）他趕緊加快腳步走出學校，大步流星地踏上小徑。他知道米蕾和利瓦爾並無惡意，儘管如此，但是針對他外形的揶揄從來沒有斷絕過。那不是他的錯，魯路修的體型比大部分同齡的男性來得瘦削，四肢更加修長，指節也更加纖細，那不是他自己可以決定的。由於魯路修精巧纖弱的容貌，許多人稱呼他為「漂亮」的男孩（魯路修恥於承認，即使在相同性別之中，依舊有人如此稱呼，）那也不是他的錯。即使魯路修執著於讓自己的衣服保持清潔無垢的狀態，也不會讓他變成女性（他沒有特別討厭女人……只是不喜歡米蕾和他的粉絲團。）

某些評論也喚起魯路修塵封已久的童年記憶。他想起朱雀在十二歲的時候譏諷自己弱不禁風的體態，接著將鐵鍬投擲到他臉上。和朱雀住在同一個屋簷下是他人生之中最為艱難的一段歲月，每當他凝視著自己的樣貌，魯路修無法不去回想朱雀的譏諷有多麼符合現況。他看起來的確很脆弱……彷彿普通的男孩一般嬌小。他偶爾會因為別人一針見血點出的事實而感到灰心喪志。如果人們忙著恥笑他瘦弱的體態，而無暇顧及其他事物，群眾未來怎麼可能嚴肅地對待他?他如何適當地照顧娜娜莉?

他或許可以藉由大量的運動來鍛鍊自己……如果他具備充分的韌性與幹勁……還有空閒時間的話。但是他平時早已因為過分忙碌而無法抽身。所以魯路修似乎不太走運。

「魯路修!等等我!」利瓦爾在他身後呼喚，米蕾從後方急起直追。

魯路修氣急敗壞地想要出言反駁:他不會為了等候兩名叛徒而放慢腳步，說時遲那時快，校地外面忽然傳來衝撞粉碎的聲響。魯路修立刻環顧四周，阿什弗德學院正門口發生災難性的車禍，他幾乎為此大吃一驚。

小型的農產品載運卡車撞上紅色貨車的側面，紅色貨車在一片騷動之中似乎嘗試左轉。魯路修的視野可以看到無數鏡子和車窗碎裂的殘骸，至於紅色貨車的側門疑似受到載貨卡車的撞擊，導致側門徹底弄斷脫落。

一場車禍。

當他奔跑至車禍現場，就近觀察周圍的情況時，魯路修吶喊著要求米蕾與利瓦爾呼叫救護車與校長，當魯路修看見紅色貨車之中僅有一名乘客，他總算放下心來。現在她從毀壞的車門爬出貨車，身上只有少許的刮痕。另一方面，載運卡車司機已經跨出車廂，拚命對紅色貨車的女性道歉，甚至承諾他會賠償所有的維修費。

魯路修暗自嘆了口氣，他大範圍地掃視現場，調查暫時忽略漏網之魚，他起初甚至沒有察覺到有人抓著他。

等等，那是什麼？

他朝著那個方向走近，越過女性和卡車司機，魯路修發現一輛面目全非的腳踏車，腳踏車顯然在車禍當時撞上載運卡車，接著因為後座力的反彈而飛向路燈。那意謂著還有人遭到車禍的波及，然而魯路修並未看到有人毫髮無傷地走出來，那代表……有人可能受到嚴重的傷害。

當他故作鎮定地勘查現場時，魯路修心臟砰砰直跳，準備好親眼目睹悽慘的景象。

「嘿!」魯路修呼喚站在一旁的女性和卡車司機，「我認為還有人被車子撞到!請幫我觀察那個人位於何方!」

另外兩人聽完立刻大驚失色，他們隨即朝著魯路修的方向奔跑，當他們瞥見扭曲變形的腳踏車骨架時，臉上紛紛浮現驚詫的神色，兩人迅速得到與魯路修相同的結論，他們三人開始在毀損的交通工具附近搜索另一副軀體的跡象，並為最壞的情況感到恐懼。他們小心翼翼地行走，謹慎的步伐沒有踩到任何玻璃碎片，卻由於孤注一擲而疏忽了四周的情況，他們以急切的步伐四處奔走，偶然使他們的皮膚出現輕微的擦傷。

沒過多久，魯路修發現有隻毫無力氣的手掌從載運卡車底下戳著他的腳。他不假思索地朝那兩人高呼，「就在這裡!」

女性和卡車司機從聽覺判斷魯路修的方向，隨後迅速奔向他的身旁，兩人從魯路修駐足之處發現癱在地上鬆開的手掌。三人齊心協力地從卡車底下拖出那具身體。當腳踏車與卡車相撞之際，那具身體或許從運行工具上跌落，不慎滾進卡車正下方。魯路修內心餘悸猶存，一想到卡車若是沒有停下會發生什麼事……他的腦海浮現血肉模糊的光景。

這隻手……當魯路修與旁邊的女性、卡車司機竭盡全力地搬出那具身體的瞬間，魯路修注意到那人的手掌令他感到相當熟悉。那不可能是……?

他們三人再接再厲，總算順利拖出那具軀幹。女性注意到昏迷者的脈搏還在跳動，於是如釋重負地告訴卡車司機和魯路修那人還活著。他的心臟依然頑強地輸送血液。不久以後，他們試著拔出那人的雙腿，以及拽出昏迷者剩下的身體。為了某些特殊的理由，他們沒有立刻取出完整的身軀，相連的頭部還是留在下方，如果嘗試三人搬運昏迷者的過程中，不慎讓顱骨撞擊車底……他們不想讓昏迷者陷入腦震盪的局面……

暈厥的男孩身上穿著阿什弗德學院的制服，而魯路修認出制服夾克凌亂邋遢的跡象，這種招搖的穿著方式是為了凸顯襯衫上閃耀的鎖鏈……

魯路修睜大雙眼，他看見卡車底下露出褐色的捲髮與古銅色的皮膚，和昏迷者平時陰沉的臉龐，須臾之間，魯路修感覺自己的內心陷入深沉的黑暗，這種感覺很難用言語加以形容。他幾乎無法呼吸，不知為何，當魯路修想要發出聲音的瞬間，只能吐露粗糙刺耳的低吟，他細微的話語幾乎無法讓人聽見。

「……樞木朱雀……?」

那是一場錯誤。魯路修不曉得自己為何坐在醫院大廳，焦急地等待自命不凡的日本男孩，朱雀除了憎恨他以外，根本對他一無所知。真要說的話，魯路修應該嘲笑朱雀失去意識的憔悴臉龐，並在救護車停下以後一走了之，然後愉快地坐在家裡陪伴他的妹妹娜娜莉。

然而他卻在醫院裡焦急地等待手術結果。

捲入車禍的女性名叫維蕾塔·努。幸虧她的職業為護理師，所以能夠檢查朱雀的傷勢。證實朱雀頭上似乎只有腫塊，她在車禍現場告訴魯路修和扇要（卡車司機的名字）:朱雀需要住院觀察，並且進行數次人體掃描，檢測是否有內出血的情況，或是諸如此類的後遺症。不久以後，救護車出現在他們眼前，接著扇要憂心忡忡地載了魯路修一程（扇要似乎有嚴重的負罪感，認為車禍全部都是他的錯。）至於維蕾塔則是叫了計程車前往急診室。

現在他們三人尷尬地坐在候診室，扇要緊張地四處徘徊。當維蕾塔訓斥他「別再像是哺育幼雛的母雞一樣焦慮不安，快點坐下」以後，卡車司機嚇得跳起來（儘管魯路修得知他同時也是小學老師）。維蕾塔嘶吼著那不是他的錯，在扇要聽完以後，他難為情地遵從對方的見解。魯路修位於另外兩人對面，甚至感覺更加侷促，彷彿他不應該坐在這裡似的。

當他的手機鈴聲響起之際，來電顯示那是對孩童過度保護的咲世子，魯路修暫時找藉口離開現場，和她進行私人通話，以便打消女僕的疑慮，證明自己沒有被跟蹤狂綁架，魯路修連帶告訴對方自己只是在醫院等待而已。

「你在醫院是什麼意思?!你的腿不小心摔斷了嗎？」

魯路修可以描繪咲世子磨礪武士刀，準備將膽敢觸碰任務對象的人削成碎片的模樣。魯路修忍不住搖頭（儘管位於電話另一端的咲世子無法看見他的動作），而他慌亂地回答對方，「不，我在等待……同學的手術結果。畢竟他不小心發生車禍，我被這件事所耽擱。」

「喔，我的天哪……那是利瓦爾嗎？」咲世子壓低的音量帶有一絲震驚。

「呃……」

「抱歉，」護士從旋轉門後面走出來，手上拿起夾著一張紙的剪貼板，「樞木朱雀先生的父親要求你們過去見他。」

扇要迅速站起身來，他語無倫次地說道，「他還好嗎？患者情況如何?!」

「對不起，咲世子，護士呼喚我們過去，我必須先行離開，」魯路修立刻回覆對方，「我很快就會回家，告訴娜娜莉我愛她。」

魯路修掛斷電話，然後跟隨焦慮的扇要與擔憂的維蕾塔走入全新的白色房間。醫院帶給他強烈的不安與反感，他幾乎無法抑制這種感受，內部的牆垣看起來千篇一律，總是選用……白色的油漆，視野盡是一片蠟白。他的腸胃忍不住絞緊，無論何時，只要魯路修踏入醫院，都能立刻勾起過往的回憶。對魯路修而言，醫院總是能引發死亡聯想。

護士引領他們前往候診室，距離其他房間尚有一道玻璃窗阻隔，魯路修瞥見自己不曾預期會再度碰面的某人。樞木玄武坐在他們對面，他斜靠著一張塑膠椅子，周圍還擺放著平滑的長桌。護士向他點頭以後轉身離開房間，維蕾塔與扇要相繼睜大雙眼，畢竟他們認出眼前的人為當今的日本首相，接著兩人為了表示尊敬紛紛垂下目光，一想到首相可能為受傷的兒子懲罰他們（即使車禍只是一場偶然的意外。）他們的內心為自己悲慘的後果感到極度惶恐。

樞木玄武沒什麼改變。他的臉上多了幾道不明顯的皺紋。但是除此之外，這位政治家一如既往地嚴厲而不近人情，也和以前一般時常給魯路修帶來不祥的預感。他的身高依舊遠遠超過魯路修，使少年回想起自己的混帳老爸，首相依舊穿著一塵不染的西裝，模樣猶如過往一般生硬拘謹。當樞木玄武認出魯路修以後，他炯炯有神的雙眼閃過一道鋒芒。接著他以手勢示意三人立即就座。

頃刻間，由於許多原因而使周遭的環境萬籟俱寂，扇要與維蕾塔緊張地四處漫步。

「我不認為三人之間還需要自我介紹，我知道關於你們的所有訊息，而你們顯然也認識我，」玄武忽然低沉有力地說道，他的聲音極為冷靜鎮定。

魯路修坐在一旁，他可以感受到扇要緊張焦灼的情緒。

「我的兒子，」玄武指向玻璃窗後方的人，三人的注意力一同被他吸引至相同的方向。

樞木朱雀坐在玻璃窗的遠處，他沒有注意到牆壁另一端凝視他的四名訪客。但是此人已經不再是魯路修所熟知的樞木朱雀……他身上有什麼東西消失了。魯路修立刻察覺到朱雀沒有展現平常驕矜自恃的態度，嘴邊也沒有泛起令人作嘔的冷笑。現在的朱雀貌似變得……越顯單純無辜。他由於恐懼、緊張而睜大雙眼，彷彿不知道應該如何是好。

他看起來很像迷路的孩童。

「車禍造成的腫塊引發記憶缺失。我兒子什麼都不記得了，他甚至不願意親近我，」玄武繼續說道，公事公辦的語氣猶如四人是在討論商務。但是魯路修可以從話語的結尾捕捉到一絲震顫。「我想知道誰應該為此負上最大的責任……」

「不!求求你，先生，那全部都是我的錯。我誠摯地向你道歉；我願意付出任何代價，即使那是牢獄之災也無所謂。請讓努女士和魯路修先生離開這裡!」扇要以九十度行鞠躬禮，顯然因為過度的壓力而瀕臨崩潰。

但是樞木玄武沉默地舉起手，心無旁騖地審視他們，「我不想懲罰你們當中的任何一個。而且魯路修君顯然和車禍沒有關聯……我之所以帶你們過來的理由，只是想恢復我兒子的記憶。他現在的精神狀況不太穩定……除了不信任別人以外，甚至連自己的名字也沒有印象。我……希望……如果他看見車禍時出現的某人，或許能夠恢復局部的記憶。」

魯路修驚訝地挑起眉毛。他知道樞木玄武也有柔和細膩的一面，畢竟他允許古德羅伊·阿什弗德照顧魯路修和娜娜莉，允許兩兄妹進入阿什弗德家的庇護範圍，但是樞木玄武現在的承諾似乎有點不自然。沒有人會因為這場車禍而被起訴?或是身陷囹圄?玄武真的已經回心轉意?魯路修總是以為首相對自己的兒子猶如慈父一般溺愛。他現在的反應似乎有點不對勁……

「是的，當然……，」扇要點頭回答對方，他現在總算能夠鎮定自若，「我很樂意幫忙……」

維蕾塔起身跟隨扇要走向朱雀位處的隔間，而魯路修打算徹底離開醫院，然而玄武緊扣他的肩膀。「我沒說你可以離開。」

「我不是車禍的肇事者，所以我待在這裡也沒有意義，……」魯路修告訴對方。

「不過你是他的青梅竹馬……」魯路修為了玄武的遣詞用字發出一聲嗤笑，「……而且你全程參與送醫過程，只為檢查我兒子的傷勢是否嚴重。我認為你更有可能喚起朱雀的記憶。」

好吧……魯路修思索著，他或許能夠喚醒朱雀對他施暴的記憶。

魯路修不看好樞木玄武提議的構想，他猜測朱雀看見他的瞬間便會勾起壓抑於記憶深處的憎恨，只會在醫院中央直接往他的臉招呼一拳。這並不是魯路修的幽默感使然，而是上述情況發生的機率實在太高了。

但是玄武幾近絕望地懇請自己，魯路修終究在他的眼神之前敗下陣來。

「好吧，」魯路修低聲含糊地抱怨，「稍微嘗試一下無傷大雅。但是如果他因為某種未知的原因勃然大怒，甚至伸手抓傷我的臉，別怪我沒有事先提醒過你。」

…………

醫護人員告訴他，他的名字叫作樞木朱雀。今年十七歲，是阿什弗德學院的在校生。而他的母親死於難產。他所位於的國家被稱呼為日本，至於他的父親則是日本的首相。他之前遭遇一場車禍，所幸並無大礙，只是頭上多出輕微的腫塊。醫護人員交給他一長串的姓名清單，據說清單上列出的人應該是他的朋友，人們愉快地背誦他的故事，但是笑意未達眼底。

然而他對這些事情完全沒有印象。

每當護士過來碰觸他的身體時，他的身體因為過分緊張而抽搐痙攣，不自覺地向後仰躺，不知為何，他只能感受到恐懼與迷茫的情緒，彷彿他是一艘沒有錨的船艦，在詭譎搖晃的海面上找不到安身立命的所在。彷彿有人把他送進未知的星球。每個人對他而言都如同外星人一般陌生，凡是肉眼所見皆是他的仇敵，他不想靠近其他人類，他會因為人們突然接近他而感到退縮，或是倏忽展開猛烈的攻擊。他的腦海充斥著詭異的妄想，而使整個人變得疑神疑鬼，彷彿有人在他耳邊低語著要他趕快逃走，尋找可以藏匿的安全地點。

醫護人員告訴他，臨床醫學上完全失去記憶非常罕見。若是給予他足夠的時間，便有可能開始恢復記憶。記憶缺失並不是永久性的症狀。父親會立刻把他安置於家中。而他能夠藉此獲得妥善的照顧。

他並不相信他們。

醫護人員注意到患者對他們的警惕戒備，他們把他鎖進房間，避免他誤傷別人。朱雀（如果那是他的真名）很懷疑醫護人員是否擔心他可能會運用自我懲罰的方式來傷害自己，或是只想報復他施加於他們身上的傷害。最終朱雀勉強接受自己在海平面上沉浮擺盪，在他的床鋪如坐針氈。他的腦海閃現無數可能，他猜想自己或許是受困的實驗動物……如何逃脫?如何離去?

半晌以後，他們讓一位自稱是他父親的男人來看他，然而他無從判斷眼前的男人是否和他有血緣關係。但是當朱雀第一眼瞧見形容枯槁的男人僵硬地站在他前方，他內心除了強烈的嫌惡與反感以外，並沒有其他感觸（他也不知道這份感覺從何而來），他朝這個男人咆哮著他媽的快滾。如果那個男人真的是他父親，而他的名字確實叫作朱雀，那麽這個男人為何會令他心生厭惡?他不想與對方有任何牽連，他差點向對方大打出手，他甚至不知道自己還有暴力傾向；他嘗試脅迫醫護人員把不是他父親的那個男人拖出房間。

至於現在?好吧，現在朱雀有很多可以消耗的時間，他在床鋪的支架下方來回擺盪他的雙腳，儘可能呼吸更多新鮮空氣。

兩名入侵者闖進他的私人空間。其中一位是身材高挑的女性，擁有古銅色的肌膚與銀色的長髮，而她身上還有數道刮痕。另一位則是相貌平淡無奇的男性，瞧他臉上神色彷彿遇到鬼一般。

兩人對他的態度可謂小心翼翼……朱雀幾乎為此忍俊不禁。他們為什麼要謹慎提防他?他才應該為兩位不請自來的客人警惕戒備。

不像先前的不速之客宣稱自己是他父親，從兩人的表現態度可以研判當下是他們初次見面。知道兩人沒有事先預期他會作出什麼反應，朱雀的感覺稍微好了一些，他仍舊對兩人十分提防。畢竟你永遠不知道陌生人會暗藏什麼把戲以備不時之需。

「啊……朱雀先生，是嗎？你可能不認識我，但是我是釀成這場車禍的卡車司機……當我的卡車突然轉彎的瞬間和努女士的貨車相撞，而當時你的腳踏車剛好也撞上卡車的邊緣。我的名字是扇要，」男人戰戰兢兢地說道，他臉上浮現鮮明的罪惡感，任何人看了都能立刻一目瞭然，「我對發生的事情真的很抱歉，就算你無法原諒我，我也不會怪罪於你。」

努女士雙手叉腰揶揄對方，「我想我曾經告訴過你，車禍不完全是你的錯。如果那可以讓你好受一些，我願意跟你分享當時的經歷，我在駕駛的時候其實還在繼續講電話，當時我無意間沒有拿穩手機，使通訊器材從手中滑落，我最終忽然轉彎撞上你的卡車。所以我們兩人都應該被追究責任。」

「可是……」

兩人猶如結婚的愛侶一般繼續爭執不休。朱雀訝異於眼前令人側目的景象，但是他依舊對這些來歷不明的人們感到不安。兩人為什麼要向他負荊請罪?反正他也不記得所謂的車禍事故。他僅僅知曉別人轉述的內容……然而他也得知不了太多訊息。朱雀只能滿腹狐疑地審視著他們，當兩人繼續拌嘴的時候，朱雀什麼也沒說。

他的注意力被門邊徘徊的踱步聲所吸引，畢竟他從門邊看見那位自稱是他父親的男子走了進來。那似乎是與生俱來的直覺反應，朱雀以迅雷不及掩耳之勢坐起身來，拖著步伐來到最遠的角落，儘可能拉開自己與那個男人之間的距離。在朱雀察覺到自己的行動之前，他便已經張開嘴巴，發出低沉的怒吼。他也無法理解自己為何會作出這種反應，但是他現在只能相信自己的直覺，朱雀的本能告訴他，這個男人令他深惡痛絕。所以朱雀選擇遵循自己的本能（目前為止，他在失憶狀態只能相信自己的直覺。）

這個男人……對他皺眉……朱雀回憶起護士告訴他那是樞木玄武，男人對他不以為然地說道，「朱雀，在你父親面前，你依然表現得如此不成熟?」

維蕾塔與扇要的爭執聲戛然而止，他們緊張地瞥了一眼朱雀和玄武。兩人彷彿受到驚嚇的兔子一般，可憐兮兮地站在不同陣營的軍隊交火處。兩人似乎感到頗不自在，朱雀無法責怪他們如履薄冰的態度。如果肇事者與受害者的立場對調，他也會感到侷促不安的。

「閉嘴，」朱雀瞇起眼睛，低聲呵斥對方，「我不認識你。」

對於朱雀不配合的態度，玄武只能憤怒地嘆了口氣。

玄武後方傳來猶如旋律一般優美動聽的嗓音，儘管說話者那天籟似的聲音帶有鄙夷的成分，卻能讓朱雀卸下一部分心防，撤除少許的戒備和武裝，「我沒有告訴過你嗎？玄武先生?樞木就如同過去一般魅力四射，任誰都會喜歡他的陪伴。」

當朱雀看見他的瞬間，他知道自己總算安全了。

同齡的男孩皮膚蒼白，四肢修長，他擁有精巧雅緻的下頷，以及冷酷的紫色寒眸，當朱雀凝視他雙眼的須臾，過度興奮的心臟彷彿翻了三次筋斗。一綹烏黑的柔順秀髮經過梳子乾淨地打理整齊，而覆蓋於前額的瀏海將眼睛襯托得更加靈動。這名男孩穿著和朱雀相同的學校制服，並用他姣好的容顏皺眉。他的鏡片閃爍微光，但是不知為何以朱雀無法描述的方式增添他的美麗，而當朱雀直勾勾地看著他……

……他知道自己必然以某種方式和男孩有所連繫。

朱雀沒有吐露隻言片語，只是臉上倏忽浮現陽光明媚的笑容，彷彿久違的朋友失而復得，而他（跟隨本身的直覺）邁開兩大步越過房間，張開雙臂擁抱對方，猶如想把對方吞沒似的，將那人的身體徹底收入懷裡，當他吸進那人身上薰衣草一般的香氣時，男孩的名字湧上他的心頭……

我的魯路修……

命運有一種極其扭曲的幽默感，它強迫魯路修站到這個位置。

如果真要說現實與想像有什麼區別的話，魯路修料想朱雀會上前掐住自己的脖子，狠踹他的腹部，然後把他扔出窗外（乍看之下，或許有人會懷疑他過分渲染朱雀對他的暴行，但是魯路修的描述該死地相當接近真實，）然而他卻發現自己被鎖在朱雀的懷裡，對方用可以捏碎骨頭的力道抱緊他，朱雀的胳膊貌似在碾壓他的肺部，使魯路修差點喪失呼吸能力。當安撫人心的胳膊環繞他的瞬間，魯路修只能感受到令人不安的溫暖，而圍繞他手臂彷彿害怕他會離開一樣。

魯路修現在這個年齡其實已經不太願意接受他人的擁抱了。儘管他偶爾會去擁抱娜娜莉，而米蕾似乎以折磨他為己任，學生會長可能會做出任何足以激怒他的事情（他很排斥任何形式的身體觸碰，因此米蕾的任務也包含敞開雙臂擁抱他）雖然有上述兩個例外，但是大部分的時間，魯路修對身體觸碰採取零容忍的態度。

那就是為什麼魯路修此刻（嘗試）擺脫對方不動如山的桎梏，「放開我，該死的!」

魯路修話語的成效十分令人質疑。樞木不僅沒有像是魯路修期許的一般迅速後退，實際上反而增強力道加倍將魯路修的腰身禁錮在懷裡，甚至把他的鼻尖埋進魯路修的頭髮。等一下，樞木真的在嗅他的頭髮嗎？!

魯路修訓斥對方，「該死的，我說立刻放開我!」

房間的其他人歡樂地凝望朱雀黏著對方的手臂不放，彷彿魯路修是他珍貴的絨毛玩具，旁觀者顯然頗有閒情逸致，還有觀賞的餘裕。而魯路修卻氣得火冒三丈，他認為朱雀實際上正在取笑他。

不對，此刻朱雀臉上浮現的笑容，並非平時充滿仇恨的陰暗邪笑，過去每逢朱雀勾起猙獰的壞笑，他通常會把前皇子推向電線杆，或是把他踹到泥濘裡。然而朱雀現今掛著……明亮燦爛的和煦笑容，宛如活潑好動的貪玩孩子，魯路修過去經常在對方臉上看到刻薄的神態，而朱雀此時的表情似乎抹去了以往的既定印象，而使朱雀看起來更加開朗、快樂……友善。

朱雀臉上只是多出平淡無奇的笑容，而他所帶給別人的感受竟然如此不同，凡是親眼見證兩者區別的人，沒有一個不會感到震撼……而魯路修忍不住錯愕地盯著他，神色變得相當古怪。

「什麼？」朱雀無辜地詢問對方，「我臉上有什麼東西嗎？」（魯路修的內心適時警告自己，他所熟悉的朱雀眼裡時常閃爍著無辜卻又調皮的精光!）

魯路修明白自己的錯誤，他勉強別開視線。這個朱雀非常……非常……難以用言語形容。但是這個朱雀令他感到心神不寧，當他處在對方身邊的時候往往感到極度不自在。魯路修試著對他冷眼旁觀，朝這個精力充沛的傢伙扔眼刀，但是即使魯路修以眼神將他千刀萬剮，朱雀依舊沒有改變氣定神閒的態度。（魯路修再度察覺眼前的人和原版的朱雀有著截然不同之處，他所認識的朱雀沒有那麼活潑，尤其是活潑到令人快要抓狂的地步。）日本男孩很不樂意鬆開扒在他身上的手臂。

「不，」魯路修厲聲斥責對方，「你別擺出愚蠢至極的笑容。現在你可以盡舉手之勞，不要抓著我的手臂嗎？」

「嗯……，」新的朱雀假裝自己有在認真思考，「我不想鬆開。」

彷彿想增加魯路修的負荷量一般，朱雀甚至舒服地依偎在魯路修的肩膀上。（沒錯，魯路修不得不使用依偎這個字。）

「玄武先生，我鄭重地要求你立刻將你兒子從我身上剝開!」魯路修朝著令人望而生畏的男人尖聲咆哮，玄武似乎想要隱藏自己臉上略微的笑意。更糟糕的是，扇要與維蕾塔在後面笑成一團。真該死。

即使魯路修溝通的對象為樞木玄武，率先作出反應的人卻是朱雀。朱雀猛然把可憐的魯路修拉向自己，使雙方的身體挨得更近，並讓魯路修徹底遠離玄武。而朱雀睚眥欲裂地瞪著那個男人，臉色極為陰沉，彷彿玄武試圖帶走他的魯路修。朱雀佔有慾極強的對待方式引起魯路修的痛呼，魯路修很想知道自己前世做錯了什麼，才會遭受這種報應。

「離他遠一點，」朱雀對玄武嘶吼著，就此而言，無論是誰膽敢接近他的魯路修，樞木朱雀貌似一定會對那個人大聲咆哮。（其實在這種情況下，魯路修更像他俘虜的獵物。）

「他是我的!」他震耳欲聾的話語在空氣中飄散迴盪，但是魯路修痛苦地希望眼前的一切都是他的幻想。

老實說，這裡發生什麼事了?樞木朱雀從邂逅的首日便極其厭惡他的膽量和血性。然後這個男孩捲入一場意外事故，因而喪失他的記憶，於是猶如水蛭一般吸附著魯路修，死都不願意放開?!那一點也不好。

他可以感覺到自己的臉色發青。

「朱雀!」魯路修朝對方嘶吼，「我不會到任何地方去，所以別表現得像是幼稚的孩童一樣!你在跟父親說話時必須降低音量，至少你的行為應該合乎禮儀應有的分際……儘管我可以理解你在失去記憶時內心潛藏的焦躁，浮現朝某人大吼大叫的衝動……現在不是排演家庭肥皂劇的時間!」

「可是魯路修……」

當朱雀親暱地直呼魯路修的名諱時，在一旁觀察的玄武忍不住瞪大雙眼，然而魯路修由於太過氣憤而暫時忽略這一點。

「朱雀，我告訴過你要注意自己的言行舉止。沒過多久你便會恢復自己的記憶，沒過多久我們便能各自回家，返回彼此的日常生活。你顯然不會記得曾經發生的一切……」

魯路修停頓半晌。

朱雀凝視他的眼神帶有苦苦哀求的意味。（坦白而言，這個朱雀令他感到相當陌生，幾乎可以媲美可愛的幼犬。）然而玄武的神秘微笑顯得十分詭異，彷彿是在暗示「我知道你所不清楚的事，現在我要摧毀你的好日子。」

「你……說了我的名字，不是嗎……?」廢黜的不列顛尼亞王子乾巴巴地詰問對方，儘管他已經知道答案了。

然而朱雀的神經太粗，沒有察覺自己的行為可能冒犯別人，竟然就這麼愉快地點頭了。

煩悶程度至少上升五十個等級。隨著尖刻的憤怒在內心不斷翻騰，魯路修感覺自己遇上嚴重的難題，「所以……那代表你的腦海中還殘留一點生活印象，你還記得我。」

哦，上帝，大事不妙了……

「呃，」朱雀咂嘴說道，「其實只記得你的名字。我覺得它很不錯。魯路修。我可以說上一整天。」

玄武臉上浮現邪惡的笑容，瞧他嘴角翹起的弧度，他非得笑得那麼開心嗎？喔，拜託，魯路修輕聲抱怨，他真希望事情不用發展到這個地步……

「魯路修……我有一個請求，」玄武朝對方發話，儘管根據他的語氣判斷，比起請求更像是一道命令。

朱雀發出野獸一般的呼嚎，他在魯路修前方擺出保護性的姿勢，朱雀對玄武怒目而視。魯路修為此感到極度沮喪和惶恐，他幾乎想要破壞什麼東西出氣。玄武只是對他們兩人綻開神秘的微笑，魯路修想要尖叫著逃離這個房間，盡可能離他們越遠越好……

「至少直到朱雀大部分的記憶恢復之前，如果你在接下來幾周願意跟我兒子同居，我會感到非常榮幸的，顯然他能對你的名字不假思索地脫口而出，你跟他喪失的記憶必然有什麼關聯，與你朝夕相處或許能夠觸發他的自我認知……你覺得呢？朱雀，我的兒子?」

慈愛的天父，求求你，上帝，千萬不要……

新的朱雀性格極為開朗，他以驚人的速度改變表情，臉上堆滿幸福的笑容，像是歡慶聖誕節的孩子（最初他憎恨的情緒似乎僅僅指向自己的父親）

「是的，我想跟魯路修一起共渡更多時光!」

「不行!」

兩人幾乎同時明確表達自己的想法。維蕾塔和扇要互相交換愉快的眼神，他們稍微站遠一點以便討論事情。

父子為魯路修的反應瞠目結舌，其中他們臉上混合著困惑與內疚的情緒。魯路修轉過頭，裝出冷淡的模樣，「我為什麼要把他帶進家裡?假如你還沒充分意識到問題的癥結所在，樞木玄武，自從我與朱雀初次相遇之後，你的兒子對我只有強烈的厭惡，」他向失去記憶的朱雀投以陰鬱的目光，當朱雀接收到他的目光的瞬間似乎有些退縮，（而魯路修所認識的朱雀從來不會退縮，）「我看不出兩人待在同一屋簷下有什麼意義,就我的想法而言，我們遠遠不是朋友，」

日本首相語調上揚，他似乎以蹙眉表示不滿，「你現在聽好了，我無條件善待你跟你妹妹，而你卻……」

「那是真的嗎？」

如果不是朱雀突然改變話題，插入一句毫不相干的問句，魯路修懷疑是否有人會注意到他的話語，朱雀的聲音顯得既微弱又膽怯，似乎非常受傷，即使在魯路修的睡夢中，也不可能出現這種表情。

魯路修輕啟雙唇，想要再度批評那個男孩，魯路修發現自己陷進對方的綠色眼睛，朱雀的眼神確實很可憐，卻依舊富有洞察力，似乎充滿……魯路修甚至無法描述的情緒。但是朱雀眼裡的情緒使魯路修震耳欲聾的抗辯消弭於無形。

「我討厭你?那是真的嗎？」朱雀無辜地詢問對方，他睜大的雙眼飽含魯路修無法理解的恐懼。

魯路修眉頭深鎖，「如果你想讓我暢所欲言的話，你對我的本質存在著不容置疑的厭惡，你過去似乎反覆提醒我這件事，完全不想讓我忘記。」

朱雀聽完以後大吃一驚，彷彿小孩被人們告知童話故事都是虛構的，世上並沒有所謂幸福快樂的結局，他看起來身心交瘁，彷彿會因為魯路修的話語一蹶不振，即使魯路修也想察看他的情況，說些能夠安慰他的話語。然而前皇子竭力克制自己。看在上帝的份上，那人是朱雀，無論他從這次事件獲得什麼樣的人格。魯路修知道自己毋須同情那個男孩。

「我不敢相信……當然……如果我真的討厭你的話，我肯定記得這麽一回事……」朱雀的話語帶有幾分哀求的意味，他用力將魯路修的身軀攬進懷裡。

那使魯路修回想起他真的不喜歡肢體觸碰，尤其是和自己明知討厭他的人。

「承蒙你拳頭的好意，我的臉頰多次直接摔向地板，根據這些事件判斷，我會假設那是真的，沒錯，」魯路修乾巴巴地說道。

「不對!」朱雀大聲呼喊，房間的訪客稍微嚇了一跳，「我知道自己不會傷害你。這樣不對!如果你所說的一切都是真的，我怎麼可能記得你的名字，記得我……我……，」他支支吾吾老半天，朱雀不確定如何用話語表達他的想法，朱雀偷偷瞅了一眼魯路修和他所謂的父親，接著繼續開口，「記得我喜歡你?」

日本首相嘴角彎曲的弧度越發上揚，彷彿凱旋歸來一般。

魯路修沒有阻止自己繼續散發生人勿近的氣息。「或許車禍損傷了他的大腦。」

朱雀似乎被冒犯了，他鼓起自己的臉頰，「那不是大腦損傷，那是我……我對你的感覺。」

「真的嗎？」魯路修以言辭諷刺對方。

「沒錯，那是真的，」朱雀的身形貌似因為展露自信而變得更加魁梧，他內心充斥著瘋狂的情緒，魯路修無法從他身上聯想到真實的朱雀。

「……向我證明一切。」

如何證明一切將會是朱雀最為嚴峻的挑戰。

紫色雙眸給朱雀留下不可磨滅的印象，反之亦然，綠色眼瞳鑄刻於魯路修的心版。儘管玄武、扇要和維蕾塔疑似太過緊張，而不願打破停滯於兩者之間的魔咒。

接著朱雀看似陷入天人交戰，他暫時鬆開魯路修，他發自內心燃起果斷堅決的眼神，他的雙眸如同黏膠一般不願離開魯路修，而朱雀做足深呼吸，他即將作出決定，無論那個決定究竟是什麼。然而朱雀堅定自己的信念，帶著虛幻的驕傲，嚴肅地說出那令人畏懼的三個字……

「我愛你，魯路修·蘭佩洛基。」

……然後他向前邁進，於震驚的不列顛尼亞男孩面頰留下紊亂的親吻。

扇要赤赧的臉孔泛起紅暈，維蕾塔對眼前同性愛的互動露出野狼一般的笑容，然而玄武不確定自己是否樂意見到這個場景（他發覺自己所有的猜測都是真的）或是應該感到憤慨（他的兒子竟然襲擊以前的人質。）

魯路修氣急敗壞地推開還在傻笑的笨蛋，他臉上殘留著櫻桃色的淺紅，還陷入啞口無言的窘境，只能像是貓咪一般發出虛張聲勢的輕巧嘶聲，然而朱雀看起來宛如置身天堂，卻又再度跌落人間。

「所以，」朱雀舔著自己的唇角，興高采烈地發問，「我何時搬進你家?」

「什麼?!你……我……這不是……!我會打電話給自己的律師!我不會讓你出現在距離我五十公尺的範圍以內，你這個卑鄙下流無恥的……」

「呃，我認為這已經證實了朱雀成功康復的關鍵操之於你，魯路修·蘭佩洛基，」玄武善用外交辭令打斷對方的發言，「我會事先以電話通知你的女僕咲世子以及你的監護人古德羅伊君，讓他們為我的兒子安排住處，現在我們雙方不應該造成彼此的不便……」

「可是樞木先生，你一定不會……」

「我認為自己可以決定什麼對我兒子才是最好的，感謝你的建議。我看你被他親的時候也沒有提出爭辯，」玄武故意說道，他顯然不想在辯論的領域和魯路修公平競爭。

朱雀對魯路修抱以狡猾的微笑，而後者的臉色變得極為蒼白。

玄武已經顯示了他不會讓朱雀恢復記憶的機會平白無故地溜走，即使他必須犧牲魯路修正經體面的形象。

tbc

（註1)風滾草是一種美國西部荒漠常見的植物，在呼嘯的狂風之中，雜草可以聚合成枯黃色的草球，在地上四處滾動，時常影響高速公路的行車安全。


	2. Chapter 2

第二次機會

日本的冬季不像不列顛尼亞一般寒冷，然而你如果只是住在倉庫裡的孩子，貯藏室又缺乏可以提供穩定熱源的暖氣或毛毯的時候，那就另當別論了。

  
年幼的皇子走出戶外撿拾更多木柴，他將自己全部的毛毯送給妹妹。魯路修小心地將她包裹在溫暖的棉被裡，娜娜莉埋在被褥之中，看起來彷彿巨大的棉花糖。魯路修甚至將母親在他五歲時贈予的生日禮物，也就是那條珍貴的毛毯拿出來替妹妹禦寒。如果他在娜娜莉清醒的時候這樣做的話，公主會據理力爭，請求他將寶物收回箱底。但是魯路修選擇在妹妹就寢以後才將母親的禮物披在她身上，這樣一來，她便不會婉拒自己的好意了。  


  
幸運的是，年幼的王子堪稱足智多謀，想到他可以利用屋內附設的簡陋壁爐取暖。他盡可能整理妹妹的床鋪，確保對方待在舒適的被窩裡安歇，不致於因為溫度變化而感冒著涼，魯路修僅僅穿著長褲和薄薄一層襯衫，便趁著深夜偷偷溜出去，那些輕巧的衣物只能勉強抵禦冬天的侵擾，使他不致於完全暴露在低溫當中，它們基本上缺乏保暖能力。  


  
然而王子還是繼續尋找可供生火的柴薪。如果沒有任何一名僕人願意替他傳達訊息，告知樞木首相他們需要柴火才能避免受凍，魯路修現今所撿拾的木材會在未來幾天派上用場。他沒有失明，並非無法解讀別人的觀感，他知道首相比宅子裡的大多數人友善。只因僕人懷有偏見，才使屋裡的住宿條件變得難以忍受。  


  
森林裡傳來樹葉沙沙作響的聲音，王子為此感到不寒而慄，他想要從為數眾多的木柴之中尋找可用之物，然而他的手指卻因某人暗中埋伏於此的認知而陷入麻痺狀態。

  
接著冒出有人無意間踩斷樹枝的雜音，王子被那道響聲嚇了一跳，他瘋狂地轉過身來，朝著聲音的發源地吶喊。「誰躲在那裡?我現在警告你，我……」

  
在王子能夠用更多話語虛張聲勢之前，一雙手掌如同鐵鉗似的強行摀住他的嘴巴，王子發現有人以木製武士刀抵住他的身軀，受到對方壓制的他只能狼狽地躺在泥濘和枯葉中苦苦掙扎，甚至需要手腳並用地以膝蓋爬行。皇子的表情顯得晦暗陰沉，他的皮膚因為過度疼痛而開始麻痺，帶著恐慌與盲目的憤怒，他舉起雙手，瘋狂地捶打看不見的狩獵者，魯路修大聲疾呼，「接招吧!你這個遊手好閒的浪蕩子!」他揮舞的亂拳砸到對方的皮膚，魯路修勉強擊退騷擾者，但其實只有讓他踉蹌地退後幾步而已。

  
王子立刻站起身來，打算狼狽地落荒而逃。然而那道陰影移動得比他更快，來歷不明的人連忙攫獲他的袖口，阻止王子繼續掙扎。魯路修憑藉直覺作出反應，盡可能把人向後拖曳，最終和另一個人扭打成一團，彷彿以奇怪的方式進行摔跤，至於主動挑起爭端的那個人，不，挑釁者跟他擁有相同的體型……查明對方的真實身份以後，魯路修隨即向後翻滾。

  
王子最後所記得的事情，只有那雙狂野的碧綠雙眸盈滿憎恨與厭惡，還有眼睛的主人朝他謾罵的詛咒……

「你這個骯髒的不列顛尼亞怪物!」

  
他們一同跌入無底深淵。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

未竟之語

  
-2- 第二次機會

  
蘭佩洛基兄妹的兩名監護人瞠目結舌地站在門口。其中一人是受過頂尖武術訓練的女僕……她的眼睛閃過危險的光芒；當她認出眼前的不速之客究竟是誰以後，咲世子身上的氣息變得極度凌厲，並向某位入侵者展現出徹底的蔑視。至於另一名保護著……則是前任的圓桌武士，他之所以特地前往日本遊歷的理由，是為了尋找他所敬愛的瑪麗安娜夫人的孩子……此時傑瑞米亞緩緩地將自己的手指關節壓得嘎嘎作響。長輩們宛如雙生的雷神，準備向倒楣的受害者大發雷霆。以兩位監護人的意見而言，無論以多麼心狠手辣的手段進行報復，樞木朱雀也是罪有應得，畢竟他曾經傷害過魯路修殿下。  


有三道身影站在來勢洶洶的監護人對面，猶如雙腳在地面生根似的，不願離開人行道……不太能確定這群普通人之所以擋在高手面前，究竟是因為恐懼而動彈不得，還是因為自以為可以挑戰對方，才會做出有勇無謀的魯莽舉動。日本首相罕見地在這一對青年面前感到芒刺在背，他的雙眼有些微的恐懼一閃而逝，儘管如此，他仍舊傲慢地抬頭挺胸，站姿猶如槍桿一般筆直，作為廣受百姓敬重的政治人物，應該隨時準備好面對劇烈的社會動盪，即使泰山崩於前也必須面色不改。至於位在後方的魯路修則是更擔心某個自稱是他戀人的傢伙，伸出狼爪死命地抱著他的腰部不放。（順帶一提，他們兩人根本就不是什麼情侶，那是樞木朱雀自己說得。）

  
如果非要說出他目前最擔憂的情況，那就是一旦監護人不再對站在門口的人感到震驚以後，魯路修害怕兩人不斷向他投來充滿保護欲的視線，那種關愛的眼神簡直沒完沒了。

「所以……樞木，你這次又對我們的魯路修大人做了什麼？」這句威脅彷彿是在向朱雀承諾，忠心耿耿的女僕一定會給他帶來永遠的疼痛和無盡的折磨。咲世子臉上的表情顯得極為謙恭，但是彬彬有禮的淺笑卻讓人看了打從心底發寒。噢，天哪，魯路修希望咲世子今天清晨沒有磨尖她的苦無。

  
朱雀迷茫地眨眨眼睛，他對於射向自己的死亡射線毫無頭緒。但是他接下來的舉動證明了他比想像之中更有自知之明，能夠察覺別人的話語裡潛藏的威脅，而且也充分明白這份威脅是針對自己而來的。  


「妳為什麼這樣說?」他將魯路修拉近自己身側，縮短雙方之間的距離（請注意，此時的魯路修正在向對方提出嚴肅的抗議），朱雀喋喋不休地闡述他的意圖，「從現在開始，我會和魯路修展開同居生活。要知道，我對過去的事情沒有任何印象，基本上除了他以外什麼也不記得。」

  
哦不，咲世子的臉色變得極為慘白，至於傑瑞米亞的面孔則是緩慢地漲成紫紅色。這裡的戰場貌似一觸即發，戰爭時用來避難的防空洞到底在哪裡?現在……魯路修需要倉皇出逃。

  
「……所以我的……」朱雀以充滿惡意的目光瞪著樞木首相，然後迅速換了一張笑臉，那表情簡直可以說是不自然地可怕（而且昔日的朱雀絕對不會笑成那樣），「父親提供了有效治療失憶症的見解，為了使我的疾病儘速痊癒，他認為我最好和魯路修住在同一個屋簷下。」

那個白痴非得這樣傻笑不可？咲世子都想割斷他的咽喉，奪取他的首級了，她或許還會用更加兇殘的手段對付你!

  
魯路修使出吃奶的力氣擺脫朱雀的懷抱。「我也不想和他成為室友，咲世子小姐，傑瑞米亞先生。你們也知道我有多麼憎惡他，而這種感覺是互相的，樞木……」

「……請叫我朱雀，魯……」那個白痴中途插嘴的舉動令兩位稱職的監護人不免對他怒目而視，尤其是朱雀央求魯路修以親密的暱稱呼喚自己。兩人竄升的殺意比預期中高出許多。

  
魯路修為了重新取回對現下局面的掌控力而奮鬥不懈，然而那該死的樞木首相卻揚起老奸巨猾的笑容，彷彿是在暗示「我什麼都知道了」。關於魯路修最討厭的人有三種，分別是查爾斯皇帝、學校裡驕矜自滿又對自己懷有偏見的呆子和名為樞木朱雀的生物，如今日本首相也榮登憎恨清單的排行榜，位置僅次於他最討厭的三種人之後。

「……那只不過是……妄想，他……」

  
「不，那不是錯覺，我愛上你了，魯路修，我知道自己渴望你的存在!」那個傻瓜大聲叫囂著浪漫的宣言。

  
室內的溫度疑似下降了許多，而魯路修的身體貌似因為恐懼而凍結了。

  
空氣裡傳來扳動手指關節的危險爆裂聲，而魯路修可以對天發誓自己瞥見匕首蓄勢待發的刀光寒影（或許那是擁有惻隱之心的死神，手持鐮刀奪走魯路修的性命，並且盡可能把他的靈魂帶到更遠的地方，遠離塵世喧囂以及各種荒誕的鬧劇）魯路修尚未擺脫自己的奇思妙想，兩名監護人總算爆發了。  


「你剛才說什麼，樞木?」

  
魯路修和平的日子已經走到盡頭了。你好，未來混亂和痛苦的生活，我（不是）很榮幸認識你。

  
房間裡瀰漫著靜謐祥和的氣氛，魯路修沉湎於被褥之中，彷彿待在溫暖舒適的懷抱裡。接著他平靜地躺回床上休息，心滿意足地蓋著棉被安歇。在經過漫長的一天後，魯路修感到精疲力竭，此時他終於可以稍微放鬆一下。如果春季便是如此，他所承擔的一切壓力早已不復存在，可以享受永生永世的安寧，而魯路修卻無法想像自己也成為和平的其中一員。

  
咲世子和傑瑞米亞似乎花了好幾個世紀才結束審問。朱雀對於他們的提問可以說是據實以告，但是坦白他如何察覺到自己對魯路修的感情，這對事情根本沒有幫助。樞木首相時常流露惱人的高傲風采，然而魯路修的兩名監護人都沒有如此自命不凡，從他們「爭相保護自己」到「平時所展現的神態」，他們在各方面都擁有高度的相似性，魯路修毫不懷疑他們兩人在好幾代以前說不定有親戚關係。

  
最終首相將他的監護人拉到旁邊進行「私人」談話，而當他們返回這裡的時候，兩人不甘願地勉強收容那個屢勸不聽的惡劣少年犯（這裡引述咲世子的原話）。對方的批評惹得朱雀不太開心，他把魯路修拉到自己身旁，宛如蹣跚學步的兒童一般，只有將他最寶貝的泰迪熊抱在懷裡，才能安撫他的情緒；儘管朱雀所擁抱的泰迪熊顯然非常不高興。

  
樞木首相甚至厚顏無恥地向魯路修展現笑容，他的輕笑自然帶有強烈的優越感，接著還用眼神暗示「我知道你們兄妹倆住在哪裡，你若是敢傷害我兒子，我會讓你們從人間蒸發」。這個男人為了保護兒子竟然願意做到這種地步，魯路修不免為之動容，但是他也稍微被對方嚇到了……其實只有一點點。好消息是朱雀在失去記憶以後，似乎非常擅長運用震耳欲聾的咆哮驅趕自己的父親，哦，親愛的上帝，朱雀的眼神堪比從地獄回來的阿修羅……那是樞木家族的傳統嗎？

那時的天色已經很晚了，他們徹底錯過晚餐時間。魯路修沒有胃口享用咲世子精心準備的豪華佳餚，所以他決定提早就寢，他的兩名監護人依然虎視眈眈地瞪著朱雀，兇狠的眼神帶來強烈的壓迫感，而魯路修直接把朱雀留在傑瑞米亞和咲世子面前，便匆匆離開現場。娜娜莉已經陷入熟睡，直到目前為止，魯路修很高興自己能夠把朱雀和他妹妹預定碰面的時間給推遲。今天的事件已經夠多了，他不想再次被人捲入戲劇化的衝突之中。

  
微風從窗簾的間隙溜進屋內，拂過布料和魯路修的臉龐。他深深地嘆了一口氣，接著闔上眼簾。當窗戶稍微打開一點的時候，魯路修通常會睡得比較好。自從童年時期發生那件衝突以後，魯路修罹患了嚴重的幽閉恐懼症，他無法處在密閉的空間裡，即使待在自己家中也會感到心有餘悸。（他以往經歷過不少波折，而且許多事件都是由他自己引起的，所以魯路修多半是咎由自取。）  


我敢斷定朱雀從未因為那天的事情受到幽閉恐懼症的侵擾，（當魯路修想到他的時候，心裡浮現朱雀擺出輕蔑冷笑的場景，）如果朱雀知道我得到這種病症，他可能會以此戲弄我，甚至把它化為自己的優勢。魯路修為這股念頭不寒而慄。如果事情發展到這種地步，他知道朱雀會在兩人的鬥爭之中取得永遠的勝利，而魯路修再也沒有翻盤的機會；因為朱雀在體能方面佔盡優勢，無論短跑衝刺和舉重訓練都是他的強項。考慮到樞木的力道如此強勁，至今卻還沒動手勒死魯路修，那還真是令人驚訝。  


  
但是樞木（……朱雀，他的內心低吟著是朱雀才對。為了方便進行區分，他將昔日、也就是失憶以前的朱雀稱為樞木。）朱雀像是從宇宙飛來的外星寄生體，依附到宿主身上，由於性格太過頑固，而使他傾盡全力去完成不可能實現的目標。然而朱雀還是為宿主想做的事情出一份心力，他參與樞木的殘酷計畫，自稱瘋狂地愛上魯路修，其實一切都是他所編織出來的謊言。沒錯，樞木和朱雀的精神已經徹底融合了，雖然外星寄生體才是主導人格，但是潛意識之中樞木還是計畫要羞辱他，那可能間接影響到表層意識。所以朱雀的行為才會變得拐彎抹角，不是像以前對付魯路修時直白地炫耀武力。

  
（……又或許……或許……他腦海裡浮現對方盡情歡笑的場景。或許這才是真正的朱雀。或許他終於回來了，而且再也不會離開我，或許……）

  
（「停下來，就此打住!」理智之聲開口責備他，「別再痴心妄想了，那是樞木惡整你的詭計，用來折磨你的陰謀。」）

  
一旦樞木回想起有關魯路修的一切，朱雀會記得自己對他恨之入骨，並且會徹底扭轉整個局面，不再屈居於自身所厭惡的人。

  
幸運的是，魯路修今晚毋須擔心宿主樞木與他的寄生體。咲世子以菜刀威脅朱雀不准靠近魯路修的臥房，現在流落異鄉的王子不會受到任何打擾，可以安穩地一夜好眠……在得知主宰他童年的恐怖陰影此時就睡在走廊對面的時候，雖然魯路修改變不了外在環境，他至少還能影響自己的內心世界，所以魯路修盡可能睡得安穩，不要被對方所影響。

  
此時的魯路修睡眼惺忪，在他徹底進入夢鄉之前，他最先想到的問題是:這世上有什麼說法比聲稱愛上自己還要更荒謬的呢？

  
當他疲倦地睜開雙眼，揭開夢境的神秘面紗，魯路修發現自己此時正在眺望綠色的陰影，那抹碧綠帶給他畢生從未享受過的恬靜舒適。須臾之間，他只能昏昏欲睡地凝視那抹蒼鬱，這顏色使他聯想起青翠的綠茵和松針。

  
然後，他接著回想起自己臥房裡根本沒有擺放綠色的東西。

  
魯路修將眼睛瞇成一條細縫，他的視野不再朦朧，當他察覺到自己所凝視的東西其實是一雙碧綠的眸子。實際上那雙眼睛的主人正在觀察他的睡顏，而且還盤起腿來，面對面坐到他床上，經過一眨眼的功夫，此時的朱雀幾乎大搖大擺地直接騎到魯路修身上。

  
接下來將會發生的事情可以說是不言而喻，親眼目睹童年惡夢跨坐於自己身上，已經超過魯路修的承受範圍了，又加上朱雀隨性地在他唇邊烙下一吻，整個過程一語不發，看起來甚是駭人，朱雀佈滿老繭的雙手愛撫著魯路修臉部的輪廓，那雙手神不知鬼不覺地滑到他的肩膀，把他徹底釘在床上。魯路修很不體面地發出短促的驚叫聲，看起來幾乎沒有什麼身為皇子的威嚴。

  
「唔!」魯路修努力爭取更多空氣……喔，上帝，樞木為什麼需要把舌頭伸進他口裡翻攪，強迫他進行激烈的法式熱吻，快把舌頭弄出去!……魯路修推開另一名男孩。然而他的手臂虛弱地靠在朱雀的胸膛，魯路修的胳膊可能永遠無法獲得足夠的力量，去報復隨意侵犯自己口腔的人。

  
所以魯路修退而求其次，他朝著朱雀的睪丸用力踢了一腳，爾後心滿意足地望著朱雀躺在地板呻吟的醜態。面對在自己嘴裡盡情肆虐的浪蕩子，只能用這種方法報一箭之仇，才能對付那個恃才傲物的混帳，就算對方的卵蛋被踢碎也只是剛好而已。魯路修暗自腹腓著:當你需要清除某人留在自己口腔的髒東西時，牙膏到底放在哪裡?  


「奉勸你再也不要嘗試偷襲我，倘若你再當一次接吻狂魔，我不僅會踢碎你兩邊的睪丸，甚至還會親手切除它們，」他威脅要閹割對方。畢竟魯路修原本應該記得在枕頭底下藏一把匕首，如果發生暗殺的話，他還可以從床上取得武器，不致於手無寸鐵地對抗殺手。咲世子擁有偏執狂的傾向，性格較為多疑的她，平常總是會隨時補充武器和彈藥（儘管魯路修和娜娜莉沒有經過體能訓練，那些工具對他們兩人的效用恐怕微乎其微）。儘管咲世子的妄想症偶爾會惡化下去，這些東西擺在家裡對未成年人也有不良的影響，但是這次卻正好符合魯路修的需求。

  
「但是，魯路修，」那個愛好男色的雞奸者還是跟在他背後，(朱雀恢復的速度很快，關於對方性騷擾自己的問題，談到這裡即可，之後毋庸再提……)，至於此時的朱雀依然無辜地說道，「我只不過是想要喚醒你而已，我以為接吻會是一個浪漫的驚喜。」

  
「根本不是這麼一回事。」

  
「哦，嗯，我以為你會喜歡它的感受，或許你只是不習慣和別人接吻。你可能比較容易感到羞怯。」那個蠢貨停頓半晌。魯路修利用這次機會趕緊刷牙洗漱。啊，美好而清涼的薄荷氣息。「喔……原來你是在害羞啊!」聽完這句話，此時不列顛尼亞人的身體開始輕微地抽搐，但是他選擇繼續完成早晨的例行公事。

  
「別擔心，魯魯，我保證未來沒有經過你的允許，我不會再那樣做了，以後我只會輕輕吻你幾下，不會像這次一樣，宛如狂風暴雨般猛烈，你可以接受嗎？嘿，魯路修?魯魯?」朱雀在鏡子前揮動雙手。

當那個性變態振振有詞地訴說他所想像的胡言亂語，魯路修猛然將牙刷扔到櫃臺上，他的雙眼閃現脾氣暴躁的眩光，並以凶悍的視線直勾勾地瞪著朱雀。

  
隨著魯路修悻悻然地釋放出發怒前兆，那個喋喋不休的話匣子總算閉嘴了，朱雀垂頭喪氣的樣子倒是顯得有些可憐(註一），魯路修自顧自地抱怨，現在他反而對這……這個……樞木朱雀的冒牌貨產生罪惡感了!以往的朱雀絕對不會感……感到……呃……沮喪。他一定是在耍什麼陰謀詭計，譬如透過偽裝的方式博取魯路修的信任，然後出其不意地把自己揍得滿地找牙。是的，沒錯。

  
儘管朱雀猶如悲傷的鴨子似的尾隨於他身後，魯路修洗滌餐具以後，他還是從衣櫥裡取出乾淨的制服。

  
即使現在魯路修的內心還是不斷浮現內疚感,他為這股來源不明的情緒氣得七竅生煙，新的朱雀對他而言就像是徹底的陌生人似的，然而每當魯路修凝視對方的身影時，他卻忍不住想起昔日的朱雀;以往那傢伙對他懷恨在心，刻意一天到晚找碴，而使他的生活過得悲慘無比。

  
不過，至少朱雀沒有攻其不備，趁魯路修酣然入夢時藉機勒死他。除非「以狂熱的親吻使你不能呼吸」也算是讓人窒息的手段。

好吧。讓我們採取較為樂觀積極的想法。這個朱雀和以往相比幾乎是天壤之別，或許這人只是徹底發瘋而已。朱雀自己甚至都不記得這些事情，因此魯路修不需要為了塵封已久的往事而給予他殘酷的對待。一旦朱雀展現出恢復記憶的徵兆，魯路修可以乾脆回到過去的常態，用以往針鋒相對的態度繼續跟他周旋。  


  
「這件衣服借給你，」魯路修將其中一件備用制服遞給朱雀，他下定決心不去凝視對方，唯恐自己的內心再次充滿積怨已久的憎恨，「你在一場車禍中受傷了，不是嗎？你可以穿我的服裝……對我來說，這件制服的尺寸稍微大了一些，所以咲世子替我買了更合身的衣著。如果你想要的話，我可以親自把它修改為你的尺碼。」

  
謝天謝地，朱雀沒有給他更多戀愛告白，實際上，此時的對方沉默不語，朱雀只是站在那邊什麼也沒做，至於魯路修則是拚命克制自己不要把視線投到另一名男孩的方向，他並未察覺到朱雀瞳孔裡深藏的溫柔。

「……謝謝你。」

  
自從魯路修聽到這句輕聲道謝以後，他因為太過震驚而停頓片刻，他驀然發現對方的雙眸盈滿感激之情，溫柔的眼睛不再飽含惡意，更沒有昔日樞木的影子……

  
（他記得朱雀尖酸刻薄的咒罵，像是「雜種」和「怪物」，但是他從未聽過朱雀向他道謝的話語……）

魯路修搖頭，他必須抑制自己為對方找理由開脫的想法，此時他的內心懷著強烈的不滿，他不應該讓這些瑣碎的細節干擾他的判斷能力，若是這個嶄新的朱雀和昔日的樞木是完全不同的人，那又會變成什麼情況呢?即使那人偶然提起的道謝觸動自己的心弦，那並不代表魯路修之前沒有聽過像樣的道謝。

  
「無論如何，」少年皇子開口說道，「我們先去吃早餐吧！」

  
這次他避免直接跟朱雀進行眼神接觸。他還沒準備好坦然接受對方迥然相異的一面。

  
「快一點，我們不能遲到，」經歷漫長的清晨以後，魯路修心浮氣躁地說道，上課時間還沒開始，他已經想拿起鋼筆自戳雙目了。題外話，他比較偏好尖銳的那一隻筆。

  
更不用說，他的監護人還沒準備好接受樞木的存在。（魯路修不能責備他們，畢竟朱雀這幾年來在他身上製造不少傷痕。）當魯路修吃完早餐的吐司以後，朱雀總算遇見娜娜莉了，接著情況驟然急轉直下（嚴格來說，只要朱雀碰到他熟悉的親友，狀況往往都會開始急遽惡化）。

  
他可憐的妹妹不知道桌子對面和他們一起用餐的人有什麼來頭，但是當朱雀向魯路修詢問這名少女的身份時，她認出對方的口音，驚覺那是欺侮兄長多年的傢伙。娜娜莉以聲音研判對方的位置，並且竭盡所能驅動輪椅衝撞朱雀的身體，即使長年相伴的魯路修也不知道妹妹在認真的時候可以使出如此強勁的力道，娜娜莉用自己的手腕把朱雀推到地上，隨後搧了首相之子一記耳光。

  
他天真文靜的妹妹可以變得如此凶暴，這股強大的殺傷力令魯路修受到精神層面的創傷，但是更嚴重的傷害還在後頭，跟兩人接下來的對話相比，攻擊當下對魯路修所造成的精神損失貌似沒有那麼劇烈了。  


（「那一擊是為了你總是霸凌我的兄長而打得!你為什麼會在這裡?我們家不歡迎你，」娜娜莉疾言厲色地說道，她因為極度惱怒而漲紅了臉頰。「在我呼喚咲世子小姐或傑瑞米亞先生之前麻煩請滾出去，否則他們會讓你吃不完兜著走!」）  


魯路修依然感到驚魂未定，他溫柔纖細的妹妹跑到哪裡去了?（儘管他可以斷言這個版本的娜娜莉和原本的一樣可愛?）

  
朱雀的臉上還殘餘著清晰的紅痕，他開口反駁對方，「我從來沒有霸凌過他……」

  
「騙子!你說謊!」

  
「……我愛上他了!」

  
娜娜莉瞠目結舌地望著朱雀，至於魯路修則是於俄頃之間試圖搶救妹妹精神受創的可憐心臟，「別注意那個笨蛋所說的話語，娜娜莉。他被捲入車禍當中，失去了所有的記憶。他真的不知道自己在說什麼，他開始出現幻覺，會妄想一些莫名其妙的東西……」

  
「那不是妄想症。我只是想說出真相，我愛……」

  
「……而且他不應該把這種事情散布得人盡皆知!」

  
魯路修因為情緒突然爆發而喘得上氣不接下氣，他以憤恨至極的目光拷問著朱雀的內心，接著他蹲下身來仰視著娜娜莉。可憐的少女坐在輪椅上直打哆嗦。「喔，娜娜莉，你需要幫助嗎？」  


「我……我……我絕對不會把哥哥交給像你這種會踐踏他好意的人!」娜娜莉驚天動地的宣布，「如果你想要得到哥哥，你必須先獲得我的批准，朱雀先生!你過去對他犯了很多不可饒恕的罪行，現在哥哥或許很樂意忘記曾經發生的事情，但是我知道你的本質是個怎麼樣的怪物，我知道你在渴望什麼，我永遠不會原諒你，因為你過去為了得到他而不惜使用骯髒的手段。」  


接著他妹妹迅速地轉動輪椅離開，留下兩個一時無話可說的少年，他們基於各自的理由而陷入啞口無言的境地。

  
儘管朱雀始終保持於安靜的狀態，他的精神層面開始變得心浮氣躁，在他與娜娜莉發生衝突以後，連魯路修也無法明白他們當面對質的內容為什麼會困擾對方這麼久。魯路修總是希望昔日的朱雀能夠給予自己片刻的安寧，無論對方做什麼都好過帶有種族偏見的誣衊和奚落。但是現在，房間裡的氣氛變得極其窒悶空洞。

  
蘭佩洛基兄妹走向阿什弗德學院的路程不需要耗費太多時間，實際上，他們只需要步行不到幾分鐘，但是多出來的不速之客使空氣變得十分緊張，他們才剛到那裡，彷彿就已經經過半個小時了，魯路修吞嚥一口唾液，並且將眼鏡壓回自己的鼻梁，他感覺眼鏡的塑料框架沾到不少汗水，因此魯路修的神情稍微有點不悅。他確實對今天清晨所發生的事情相當反感。  


「你在緊張什麼?」

  
魯路修幾乎跳了起來，他的其中一隻腳還懸在空中，便轉過身來怒視導致他不幸的萬惡之源，魯路修向一切問題的起因開口抱怨，「不關你的事，樞木。」

  
他所提起的人皺起眉頭，「請你稱呼我為朱雀，別叫我樞木，人們通常用樞木來稱呼我的父親。」朱雀惡狠狠地吐出這句話，他的語氣似乎很不痛快，像是夾雜了憤恨的情緒，魯路修霎時想弄清楚昔日的朱雀是否再度躍上意識表層。但是朱雀的面孔再度浮現好奇的神情（這種表情擺在他臉上究竟有多麼令人陌生?），而他開口詢問自己，「魯路修，你現在很緊張，不，我是認真的，不是為了跟你說話而故意談些不著邊際的話題，每當你感到焦灼不安的時候，總是會滾動自己的喉結，之後伸手把眼鏡推到鼻梁上面。」  


魯路修在街道上躊躇，他幾乎反射性地做出滾動喉結的動作，在他即將按照對方的話語把眼鏡推回鼻梁的瞬間，魯路修倔強地反抗他早已養成習慣的手勢，甚至勉強自己不要目瞪口呆地望著另一名男孩，而魯路修非常納悶朱雀到底是從什麼時候開始注意到他不經意的小動作。

朱雀咧嘴而笑，他嘴角彎曲的弧度貌似有幾分自鳴得意。魯路修想要提起球棒摧毀他驕傲矜誇的表情。「所以你想告訴我原因嗎？魯魯?」

  
「不，還有請你別為我取綽號。」

  
但是朱雀還是堅持使用那個暱稱。「我為什麼不能那樣叫你?」

  
魯路修沒有回答。

  
「你不相信我嗎？」

  
魯路修再次保持沉默，但是對方堅持不懈的情操令他感到頹喪消沉，他因為宿敵頻繁的示好而把牙齒磨得嘎吱作響。朱雀看到他咬牙切齒的模樣，不由得開始感到垂頭喪氣。

  
「啊……你不信任我。」

  
朱雀聲音裡蘊含的絕望令他感到相當苦惱，所以魯路修為了減輕罪惡感只能駁斥對方，「我當然無法信任你。在你竭盡所能為我帶來所有悽慘和不幸以後，你怎麼能指望我……或是我的親人朋友相信你?天哪，朱雀，我們充其量連朋友也不是。我們從小就互相厭惡。你不時奚落我與娜娜莉，至於我則是為了報復這些嘲弄，而多次在你身上進行惡作劇，我們從孩提時代開始都想要在這場比試佔上風，然後當我迎來十三歲的時候，你在這場勝負之中成為真正的贏家，自從你那天把我揍得渾身遍體鱗傷，所有事情都徹底改變了。那不再只是孩童間幼稚的打打鬧鬧；你與我之間儼然成為虐待狂和受害者之間的關係。」  


「自從你轉學到阿什弗德以後，你故意慫恿全校的學生反對我，在你的推波助瀾之下，成功挑起他們對非本國人的敵意。你為了最微不足道的小事毆打我，有時我甚至不知道你羞辱我的原因。或許在你心裡有著炫耀武力的病態需求，而我碰巧淪為你發洩怒意的受氣包?每當你的施虐慾展現在我身上以後，頻頻讓我感到難堪地無地自容，或許你只想欣賞我因你的拳擊倒下抽搐的景象，又或許……你大概真的很討厭我。我認為最後一個選項才是正解，然而……哈!現在我再也沒有機會知道了，因為你不僅忘記過去的恩怨，還以為你自己對我一見鍾情。那未免太可悲了，那個曾經帶給我極致恐懼和憎恨的男人，現在甚至不記得我為什麼對他懷恨在心。」

  
「不……除了我的名字以外，你根本什麼都不記得了，我不斷在你身上追尋昔日朱雀的影子，那個屬於我的朱雀臉上總是帶著陰沉的怒容，他一再仗勢欺人，把我當成他的奴隸一般，成天對我頤指氣使，而那個背叛我的人和你有著相同的面孔。」  


魯路修向對方傾吐完肺腑之言以後，他沉默地站在那裡，當他終於說出自己內心的真實想法，他感覺在自己胸口積鬱的大石總算消失了，可是……魯路修打量著另一種版本的樞木，發現對方因為過度震驚而渾身動彈不得，魯路修原本料想對方驚愕的態度會令自己感到稱心如意，然而實際上朱雀僵硬地愣在原地的場景，並沒有帶給他想像中的滿足感。取而代之的是，魯路修感覺胸腔裡只有後悔的刺痛。他挫敗地握緊拳頭，想要驅離希望落空的情緒。  


「但是，我對以前的事情真的有些印象，魯路修。」

  
朱雀的喉音似乎帶有稍微的哽咽，至於魯路修則是努力遏止吞嚥口水的衝動，讓自己千萬不要凝視那雙眼睛，以免自己最後深陷其中。

  
「……我記得……當我眺望著你和朋友盡情歡笑的身影，我也想站在你身旁，成為其中的一份子……」失憶症患者感傷地說道，「那就是我所能想到的一切，我在瞥見記憶中所掠過的景象以後，只是感到相當納悶……自己當時為何沒有那麼做?我為什麼不直接加入你們?」

  
沒有人可以回答這個問題。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

寒風刺骨的嚴冬尚未過去，年幼的王子忍受不了戶外的酷寒，他很難單獨一人走回貯藏室，更不用提再度返回妹妹的身邊。他的手指因為凍僵而幾乎失去任何知覺，而當他再度睜開眼睛，魯路修發現自己的身體為了保暖而自動蜷縮成球狀，因此他的體溫才能夠勉強維持在恆定的狀態。

  
他跌入某種深陷的凹洞裡，由於底端距離地面太遠，以他孱弱而麻痺的四肢，估計沒有希望爬出深淵。王子的眉毛擰成溝壑，他甩開自己在牆壁上攀爬的雙手，現在他只能等待別人的救援了。

  
王子瞥了一眼位於身側的人，他發現襲擊自己的罪魁禍首也在打量著他，於是魯路修盡可能坐到更遠的位置，雖說他們兩個不慎墜入的窟窿縱深極長，然而坑洞的橫切面太過狹窄，所以實際上魯路修再怎麼移動都無法坐到離朱雀太遠的位置。他們的鞋子幾乎碰在一起，王子和襲擊者擠在狹小的空間裡，猶如裝在罐頭裡的鯷魚似的。

  
「……樞木，」幼年的皇子生硬地說道。

他很想知道日本男孩起初為什麼要埋伏於樹叢中。或許是為了偷襲他，畢竟他們過去幾個月只是不停地激怒彼此，雙方的關係逐漸步入惡行循環。

  
朱雀抓緊各種機會將年幼的皇子推下斜坡，或是把他撞到泥濘裡去，樞木也時常把魯路修扔進衣櫥裡，抑或拿起武士刀把他當成攻擊目標，美其名曰練習劍道，實際上卻是追著他到處跑的荒謬行動。王子的皮膚因為木劍的劈砍，再加上跌跌撞撞地閃避，而增添了好幾道浮腫的瘀青。年幼的皇子只能盡量說出更多尖酸刻薄的話語作為報復。樞木在他的肉體上施加疼痛，儘管魯路修無法回敬對方，他絞盡腦汁想出來的惡作劇偶爾會成功，像是把蛇和昆蟲放進樞木的褲子裡。遺憾的是，朱雀最初只是震驚了一會兒，然後他會開始對這群生物感到著迷，甚至反過來利用牠們來對付王子。

年幼的皇子原本應該想出更多計畫來報復對手，但是他必須首先考慮娜娜莉的平安與福祉，因為只有他能夠照顧妹妹的身體健康。魯路修為了完成第一優先要務，他沒有餘裕整天處理和朱雀的糾紛。他必須一手包辦所有家務事，光是忙著採購生活用品，縫紉破損的衣物，烹飪飯菜就已經沒有足夠的餘裕了，王子必須抓緊時間完成所有事情。何況樞木鮮少為了復仇而在附近出沒，只有在他們偶然撞見對方的時候，朱雀才會想為之前的事情討回公道，而且通常是以王子被拳頭狠狠擊潰告終。  


此時王子詫異地凝視著的對方，他發現平時性格堅毅的樞木在坑洞裡無法克制地顫抖。另一位男孩身上只穿一件日本傳統的衣袴，對於寒意凜冽的冬夜而言並非合適的服裝。

  
樞木對他大聲嘶吼著，「別……再……盯著我看了，你這個雜……雜種，讓……讓我一個人待著!」

  
「少往自己臉上貼金，我沒有理由盯著你，」王子惡意滿滿地說道。另一名男孩以更加粗野的話語駁斥魯路修，但是在他尚未語畢之前，樞木的話語因為結巴而變得支離破碎。朱雀沮喪地噴一口氣，他以抱住自己的方式保持溫暖。  


王子的眉毛糾纏在一起，他學習朱雀的姿勢抱住自己纖細的軀體。令人驚訝的是，他不像樞木一般完全無法抵禦寒冷的侵襲，這很可能是因為他已經習慣在入夜時分不穿太多件的衣物，寧可將多餘的衣服讓給娜娜莉。最初幾晚王子幾乎無法忍受惡劣的環境，而且王子發現自己很難在妹妹面前掩飾吸鼻涕的聲音，但是最終他對寒冷取得強大的抵抗力。

  
儘管樞木似乎沒有這種能力。

  
男孩猶如枯萎的植物一般病懨懨的，他彷彿破碎的東西，只能被人丟棄在街上等死。當皇子暗中偷窺對方一眼後，他瞥見朱雀的皮膚因為凍僵而浮現青藍的色調，至於對方的指尖則是泛起些微的淺紅。朱雀的身體冷得直打哆嗦，位於暴風之中的海平面時常出現洶湧澎湃的水勢，然而他的身體比海嘯的浪濤更加起伏不定，看到對方怯弱的樣子，王子內心升起一絲復仇的快意。畢竟朱雀時常為了先入為主的偏見刻意找他麻煩，而這個討厭的臭小子在壞事做多以後總算自食惡果了，如今落得這般光景也是他咎由自取，然而魯路修內心的愜意很快就消失無蹤了……  


  
王子向前靠近樞木，以便他們的額頭能夠互相輕碰，他的手臂纏繞著另一位男孩的胳膊，兩人在大雪紛飛之中親密接觸，宛如鑰匙滑入鎖孔一般，樞木彷彿擔驚受怕似的猛然推開「不列顛尼亞害蟲」，但是王子沒有計較他失禮的動作，反而握住朱雀的雙手反覆搓揉，試著幫他恢復血液循環。  


「你在……做……什麼?」朱雀氣若游絲地說道，他的牙齒忍不住打顫，發出卡嗒卡嗒的響聲。

  
王子沒有回答隻言片語，只是繼續利用摩擦生熱的方式捂暖他們的手掌。他的胳膊環繞於朱雀的腰際，以致於兩人在冰天雪地之中可以分享更多體溫。樞木在他懷裡侷促不安地扭動，對方試圖掙脫他的擁抱。

「嘿!別再那樣做了!不准用你的髒手碰我……」

  
「我需要保持溫暖，而現在的你很不幸是距離我身邊最近的熱源。所以請你立刻住嘴，並騰出一點空間給我，畢竟坑洞對我們來說有點擁擠，還是你比較希望在冰冷的冬季直接凍死?」

  
樞木立刻閉上嘴巴，然而沒過多久，他又再度開口說話了，「為什麼?」

  
(你為何無條件地替我取暖?你為何要幫助自己的敵人?你為什麼要救我一命?到底是為了什麼?）

  
「因為我的手腳發寒。不太能夠忍受低溫。」

  
(因為你的身體很冷，因為你渾身不停地顫抖，孤身一人的你令我回想起從未訴說的事……）

  
半晌之間，朱雀仍像石雕一般凝固不動，接著他也反過來抱住年幼的皇子，他的氣息噴在魯路修的頸項上，朱雀從善如流地接受了另一個人的體溫。

  
朱雀，你能相信嗎？那時你第一次呼喚我的名字。

  
「謝謝你，魯路修。」你當時是那麼說的。

  
但是從坑洞的插曲以後，你究竟發生什麼事了?從那以後，我們之間究竟怎麼了?

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

朱雀又在學校裡迷路了。畢竟他完全失去記憶，自然不記得樓層裡錯綜複雜的路徑。他無法憶起課堂教室的位置，人潮將玄關擠得水洩不通，他在這棟詭譎多變的迷宮裡和魯路修徹底走散了。誠然，魯路修確實事先通知他每節課的時間，還多此一舉地告訴他儲物櫃的位置，甚至特意在一張空白紙上紀錄朱雀所要去的各種地點。然而由於魯路修行事太過匆忙，無法在短暫的時間裡進行充分的解釋，以及朱雀本人太過冒失，還有他們唯恐上課遲到等林林總總的理由，朱雀的紙條貌似落在某個連他自己也不知道的角落。他認為那張紙條已經淪為門衛拖把的受害者，因為校園清潔而壯烈犧牲，朱雀現在為自己的損失而感到遺憾。

要是有人能夠替他指出魯路修歷史課教室的方向，那該有多好?（如果說朱雀發現自己身上有什麼不對勁的地方，那就他已經把魯路修的課程表背得滾瓜爛熟了。朱雀並沒有注意到，雖然沒有人告訴他魯路修會在什麼地方上課，他卻對相關訊息倒背如流，甚至連對方在什麼時間點會出現在哪一間教室，朱雀也把教室號碼牌記得一清二楚，）阿什弗德學院彷彿一座走進去會立刻令人摸不著頭緒的迷宮，它由錯綜複雜的走廊和教室所構成，除了金色的門牌可以供人識別方向以外，每條路線看起來都大同小異。朱雀在通道上整天徘徊，試圖尋找他的魯路修，但是卻只能無功而返。  


  
上課鈴聲響起，大量的學生人潮蜂擁而至，他們迫不及待地湧入大廳，甚至在邁步的過程中差點踩到朱雀。當他的頭部被某人的書袋擊中以後，朱雀憤怒地瞪著冒犯他的人，並且小聲嘀咕一句「注意看路」，然而他所發出的凌厲語調連自己也覺得相當陌生，它只是自然而然地脫口而出，彷彿朱雀生來就應該以這種咄咄逼人的語氣怪罪別人。  


至於撞到朱雀的金髮高年級生，看起來猶如體格壯碩的摔角選手，他一聽見身旁的指責，便以充滿威脅的目光危險地瞪著不知好歹竟敢呵斥他的傢伙。但是當他察覺到和自己擦撞的人其實是朱雀以後，他恐懼地退到大廳的另一側，甚至直接讓路給朱雀。

「非……非常抱歉，下次我會更小心的，老大，請您原諒我的無心之過，」這名學長朝他鞠躬致歉，身材比他魁梧好幾倍的高年級生真的在朝他低頭彎腰，彷彿對黑幫的大人物俯首稱臣一般，然後匆忙地落荒而逃，宛如躲避洪水猛獸似的盡可能地往其他方向拔足狂奔。

  
這堪稱是他失憶以後所碰到最離奇的遭遇，至少他以前還沒見過有人遇到他竟然會迅速地落荒而逃。

  
每個人似乎都知道他是誰，即使朱雀不曉得這群學生的過去。同齡人彷彿躲避瘟疫一般對他避之唯恐不及。如果有人在偶然之間與他視線相交，原本流利的話語會在瞬間變得吱吱唔唔，他們甚至會垂下高昂的頭顱，以標準的九十度鞠躬禮向他致敬，他們的表現猶若朱雀之前偶遇的高年級生，也有人乾脆呆愣於一旁，並且在內心默默祈禱著樞木能夠自動忽略他們(自從朱雀發現上前攀談無助於安撫他們焦躁的神經以後，他如這群可憐蟲所願不再理睬任何學生。）即使師長對他也稍微有幾分忌憚，他們謹慎地提防朱雀，就算在大廳裡遇見自己也會主動迴避，剩下的回應除了對他僵硬地點頭以外，就是假裝他完全不存在。

  
整件事情令人感覺頗有蹊蹺。朱雀彷彿誤闖事先排練好的戲劇當中，除了他以外，每個人都知道自己的臺詞，儘管他站在舞台上,卻根本發揮不了作用，挑剔的觀眾彷彿很清楚他所應該扮演的角色，於是也利用他的不知所措來戲弄他。

  
然而那就是問題的癥結所在……不是嗎？朱雀所遇到的每個人似乎都知曉他的來歷，可是他卻對自己幾乎一無所知，他到底是誰?幾天前的樞木是個什麼樣的人物?那對於現在的朱雀又意味著什麼？

  
朱雀回想起咲世子、傑瑞米亞，甚至是娜娜莉對他過去的生動描述，他不免厭惡地皺起鼻翼，根據別人的說法，先前的他毫無疑問是一名仗勢欺人的不良少年。他不確定自己在車禍以前傷害魯路修的動機是什麼。他也想不出符合邏輯的理由，解釋昔日的朱雀為什麼要羞辱對方。  


難道我真的對魯路修恨之入骨?朱雀回憶起魯路修嚴厲的批評，每當朱雀想到對方沉痛的控訴，他的身體彷彿湧上一股寒意，冷冽的寒意在他的血管裡四處蔓延，使他的靜脈在不知不覺間緩緩地變得麻痺。不……我不可能……我對他沒有憎恨的感情，至少現在如此……然而……如果我以前真的厭惡他……?

  
那根本沒有道理。所有人異口同聲地說他憎惡魯路修，並用傷害那人的方式汲取快樂的泉源。他們慷慨激昂的證詞可以直接導向不容推翻的結論。但是朱雀對魯路修的感覺不是那樣。他彷彿凝視著自己在鏡子裡的倒影，只能眼睜睜地看著音容相貌和他極其酷似，言行舉止卻完全相反的人物行動。先前的自我彷彿他在這個世界的分身,是另一個有別於朱雀的獨立個體，亦為他失散已久的雙胞胎兄弟，以往朱雀從未聽過那人的消息，直到現在才初次聽說。然而那人做了許多難以理解的怪事，現在他的雙胞胎兄弟所犯下的錯誤全部都歸咎到朱雀身上。

  
每當朱雀想起昔日的自我時，他嘴裡時常泛起苦澀的味道，朱雀迫切地想要出拳砸碎東西洩憤。然而他最想揍的人其實是他自己。然而朱雀不可能真的這麼做，因為那樣的舉動未免太可笑了。他真正的敵人是那些消失在他腦海裡的記憶，儘管那人曾經佔據朱雀的身體，如今卻只留下朱雀單獨面對這個世界，那人隱藏於他的記憶深處，那人曾經是他，但是如今卻再也不是了。

  
儘管那人曾經是朱雀的一部分，他以往和朱雀共享同一副身體，所以真正的朱雀現在到底在哪裡?

  
無論他到底在哪裡，一個人若是缺少記憶和過去經驗的累積，他只不過是一張空白的畫布。

「我愛他。」朱雀心裡反覆響起這三個字，彷彿只有默念那句咒語，才能確保自己的理智，使他不再感到支離破碎。若是不去誦讀這句真言，朱雀可能會在情緒的暗濤之中徹底溺斃，而且沉入海中再也浮不起來。那三個字把他帶回現實世界，因為他感覺自己對魯路修的愛意是真實而非虛妄，那是構成現在的朱雀的一部分，永遠不會被抹消。  


這句三字真言是聯繫他與魯路修的紐帶，每當朱雀想起魯路修的時候，他的腦海裡也會跟著浮現許多溫暖的記憶……然而還是有些記憶令他內心發寒，朱雀收到的其中一個冰冷片段是從遠方遙望魯路修的身影。愚蠢之徒，朱雀嗤笑過去的自己，既然你將大量的痛苦加諸於他身上，你為什麼還在癡戀、奢望著他的背影?  


我與他截然不同，我並非那個朱雀。我只是……自己。

  
一旦他再次找到魯路修，朱雀會證明給對方看的。

  
「他在這裡，」魯路修瞥見首相之子站在化學側棟大樓中央，後者盯著什麼都沒有的地方，朱雀和牆壁之間有一個臥鋪的寬度，他彷彿待在透明的氣泡之中，不受任何外物的干擾，路過的學生確保自己不要踏進朱雀的私人空間裡。  


人群能夠通過的走廊因為朱雀這個路障擋在中間而變得更加狹窄。魯路修在走廊之間蜿蜒前進，他必須穿越擁擠的人群，才能勉強碰到朱雀這座孤島。他的朋友無法提供協助，只能讓魯路修獨自應付變幻莫測的學生海洋，或者是說米蕾和利瓦爾根本把他當成盾牌了，魯路修的損友們抓住他的袖管和沉重的書包在人潮裡乘風破浪。下次如果米蕾和利瓦爾還敢要求魯路修獨自在擠得水洩不通的走廊裡開闢通道，他會把這小倆口直接丟在那裡不管，乾脆讓他們自己想辦法。  


米蕾和利瓦爾聽到朱雀失去記憶的訊息以後，他們臉上的表情彷彿被他逗樂了。兩人相信魯路修說出這番話是為了跟他們惡作劇，只是這個玩笑開得不是很高明，他們不肯承認魯路修如果真的想要惡整他們，那麽前皇子一定不會使用明眼人可以輕易拆穿的謊言。除此之外，有哪種惡作劇會牽涉到他和朱雀的戀愛關係?(米蕾必須為此提供意見，她認為魯路修之所以會拿這種事情開玩笑，是因為他平時對朱雀的感情受到壓抑，以及他內心可能帶有潛在的受虐傾向，魯路修拜託她千萬別加油添醋。）損友對他的調侃已經夠多了(由於朱雀不在他的身旁，魯路修察覺到自己不曉得把男孩丟在什麼地方，於是他開始陷入一陣恐慌。）魯路修決定把兩位損友拖去尋找失蹤的失憶症患者。

如果有人因為魯路修在上課鈴聲響起的五分鐘前不在教室而察覺到異樣，他們也不會主動提起，因為同儕肯定以為魯路修只是忘記攜帶書寫用品，所以趁著還有時間之際趕緊去拿文具。利瓦爾確認自己已經拿起可能遺忘的鉛筆盒……如果魯路修在之後的語言課需要做筆記，卻苦於找不到鉛筆的話，利瓦爾知道對方或許會感激他……。米蕾感覺前皇子今天的精神狀況不是太過渙散，就是懶洋洋地完全提不起勁。

  
魯路修在人群之中開路，他透過鏡片掃視他所瞥見的每一張臉孔，只為尋找熟悉的棕色捲髮。魯路修的朋友幾乎為他感到遺憾，但是他們將自己高昂的興致隱藏於微笑後面，不停拿這件事當成提供消遣的娛樂泉源。喔，要是魯路修當初知道損友聽完會取笑他……  


「終於來了!樞木，你之前上哪裡去了?我非常擔心你。下次千萬別在校園裡四處閒晃!」魯路修責備對方的口吻堪比母親責怪走失的孩子。然後他拉扯朱雀的袖口，利瓦爾為他唐突的舉動感到毛骨悚然(喔，我的天哪!樞木會為了他亂碰自己，而把魯路修壓在牆上狠狠揍一頓的!)米蕾揚起眉毛，她的表情蒙上一層陰影，她罕見地開始慎重思考。  


  
在她的認知之中，魯路修除了偶爾可以擁抱娜娜莉，甚至勉強接受監護人的靠近以外，他從來不願意碰觸任何人(雖然他願意觸碰監護人的情況也是相當罕見)他連和熟人之間假裝親暱都會有些反感，那麼更不用提老是和他針鋒相對的樞木了。對魯路修而言，既然他知道樞木對他懷有極端敵意，靠近另一名男孩簡直就是自殺行為。魯路修幾乎整個高中生涯都在主動迴避樞木，甚至比起中世紀人們躲避瘟疫的方式有過之而無不及，同時米蕾和利瓦爾用盡他們所知的各種手段救援前王子，使他免於遭受樞木的虐待。  


米蕾內心浮現一閃而過的蔑視，但是她立刻用自己標誌性的笑容來掩飾她對朱雀的不屑。她沒有必要向利瓦爾透露她的懷疑，或是讓魯路修感到擔憂。她謹慎戒備地望者首相之子，彷彿盯著可能傷害她所養育幼獸的潛在獵食者。  


「魯路修!」樞木以不尋常的語調大聲呼喊，他的聲音彷彿因為看見王子而感到安慰，甚至還帶有欣喜若狂的情緒。米蕾以前從來無法把他和正面情緒聯繫在一起。  


她瞥見魯路修認命服從的表情，米蕾知道她的朋友早已習慣朱雀奇異的行為。此時魯路修開口告誡對方，「樞木，你有聽到我剛才說什麼嗎？」

  
樞木突然以保護性的姿態攬腰抱起魯路修。他的臉頰甚至埋進魯路修的頸窩之間，似乎因為能夠抱起他的人類泰迪熊而感到心滿意足。「請叫我朱雀……」少年在魯路修耳畔輕聲呢喃。

  
少數還在走廊上閒逛的學生因為朱雀的動作而停頓半晌，儘管群眾齊刷刷地凝視著擁抱的兩人，他們投來的目光卻有許多不同的涵義，有的人只是出於純粹的好奇，有人卻因為自己罹患恐同症而感到噁心，甚至還有毫不掩飾的雀躍(腐女不會錯過如此有愛的鏡頭，那是證明她們所心儀的cp確實存在的證據。)  


幸運的是(雖然對於視奸的人而言相當遺憾)，朱雀的雙手沒有不老實地探進對方的衣擺裡，但是他的手掌似乎在魯路修的背脊流連忘返，朱雀在前皇子的皮膚上畫圈安撫對方。但是魯路修仍然很緊張，因為他很不習慣如此親密的姿勢，當他在朱雀強勁的懷抱之中猛烈掙扎的時候，他的反應似乎不會令觀眾感到過份驚訝。

「放開我!你這個愚蠢的混帳!沒有我的允許，你怎麼敢在公眾場合隨意碰我?」

「既然如此，當我們獨處的時候，我可以碰你嗎？」朱雀以調皮搗蛋的神情作弄對方，彷彿是在跟魯路修惡作劇似的。

可憐的魯路修臉上浮現一抹緋紅，他由於過度憤慨而開始變得語無倫次，然而在場的人們之中，不是只有他氣得說不出話來。

  
利瓦爾因為眼前的場景而差點被口水嗆到窒息，而米蕾也很想做出相同的事情，但是她勉強忍住咳嗽的衝動。儘管兩人親眼見證一切，甚至聽見朱雀言之鑿鑿的話語，但是他們面前的景象因為違和感太過強烈而令人難以信服。這還是幾天前威脅要把魯路修剁成肉醬的樞木朱雀嗎？米蕾覺得她彷彿看見久違的朱雀，雖然與他素未蒙面，卻在看到的瞬間感覺好像與他相識已久，這位朱雀猶如原本那個混帳在另一個次元的分身，只是他對魯路修的態度顯得深情而溫柔，不像原本那個性情乖戾的傢伙一樣粗暴。  


而他現在溫柔地親吻魯路修的太陽穴，彷彿戀人會做的事……等等，親吻?

  
魯路修原本語無倫次地想說些什麼，然而當朱雀在他鬢角烙下一吻以後，只有米蕾注意到他的身體開始隱約地發顫。當她看到這一幕的瞬間，米蕾再也無法控制自己的脾氣，她三步併作兩步地向前邁進，想要上前推開朱雀。

  
但是利瓦爾比她搶先一步。

  
「別再騷擾他了!你看不出他對你根本沒有那種意思嗎?」利瓦爾厲聲高呼，他使勁地把朋友拽到身後，保護魯路修不受那人視線的侵擾。此時魯路修的臉色蒼白、神情慌亂……證明了他對過度親密的接觸感到不適。但是米蕾之後開始面帶愁容，因為她瞥見魯路修臉頰上泛起的紅暈，那意味著前皇子已經陷入情緒的漩渦之中，並非完全不為所動……  


當樞木開始咆哮的那一刻，他看起來就像他們習以為常的校園惡霸。如果米蕾之前對此有所懷疑，她現在知道昔日的樞木依舊潛伏於新的人格底下，即使外表看上去已經洗心革面了，他仍然殘留著過去流氓的影子。

  
「那不是性騷擾，我不會做那種事的!我之前答應過不會再親吻他了。然而我可沒說自己不能抱他或是親吻額頭，我沒有違反和他之間的約定!」

  
「別說傻話了!魯路修那樣說其實是在要求你停下來，不准你繼續狎弄他的身體!」利瓦爾為了回敬對方而不斷後退，並在魯路修和樞木之間拉開更多距離。但是樞木悄然無聲地在他們身旁徘徊，彷彿覓食的野獸一般想要伺機靠近魯路修，他身上狂暴和熟悉的氛圍似乎再度開始顯現。

  
「只是親吻而已，根本傷害不了他，我只不過是想證明這一點罷了!」

  
「什麼?」利瓦爾可不會讓自己被樞木嚇跑，「你試圖擾亂他的心智，讓他失去正常的判斷力，我說得沒錯吧?樞木?」

(魯路修在這個節骨眼想要告訴爭執不休的兩人，他可以處理好自己的問題，非常感謝你們的關心。然而兩人專注於雄性逞凶鬥狠的較量上面，由於太過專心而無法注意這裡的情況。魯路修很納悶他是否應該高聲呼喊什麼才能讓那兩人恢復原狀。走廊上還有許多學生逗留……他們現在紛紛駐足於此，只為觀看兩人聚精會神的隔空交火，熱情的觀眾宛如欣賞足球比賽的忠誠粉絲。魯路修在心裡命令這群學生快點滾蛋，他以自己最大的惡意詛咒著看熱鬧不嫌事大的人群。)

  
首相之子在這場激烈的辯論之中握拳，然後用力搖頭，想要藉此否定利瓦爾的見解。

「不，那是發自內心的真誠愛意，我跟你們過去所記得的那人完全不同，為此我會證明給他看的!」

  
米蕾詫異地睜大雙眼，魯路修被對方的話語嚇得不敢說話。

利瓦爾向對方信誓旦旦的承諾抱以譏諷的訕笑，不知為何，他的笑聲帶有挖苦的意味，那很不像他，利瓦爾平時根本不會有這種表現。或許待在魯路修身邊多年也會感染他的憤世嫉俗，畢竟擅長賭博的魯路修自然會得到利瓦爾的賞識和厚愛。

  
「所以你確實失去記憶了嗎？你真的以為自己跟他陷入熱戀?拜託你別胡說了!如果你真的愛他的話，你不會在幼年時期把他弄得傷痕纍纍，或是去年在他身上恣意施暴。如果你真的愛他，你也會從魯路修顫抖的跡象察覺到他討厭被人觸碰，你應該尊重他的私人空間。不，即使你愛上他了，你還是不停強迫魯路修接受你的感覺，而你這個自私自利的傢伙卻完全不在乎他的想法，你只不過是一個地痞流氓罷了，根據我的判斷，你和以往的朱雀在本質上沒有任何區別。」  


當利瓦爾宣布他的主張以後，有三件事情幾乎同時發生。首先米蕾倒抽一口涼氣，儘管如此她還是感到很滿意，畢竟他們之間需要有人出面解決這一道複雜的難題，利瓦爾的指責正好能夠一語道破真相。其二，魯路修似乎領悟了什麼事情，他不再受到這段剪不斷理還亂的關係所侷限，他輕聲咕噥著「……既然和以前一樣……那麼……」，其三，朱雀由於對方直指核心的批評而嚇得臉色發白，喘不過氣的少年只能踉踉蹌蹌地後退幾步。

  
「……我……我沒有……我從來沒想過……」

「顯然如此，」利瓦爾殘忍無情地為他下了最終判決。

  
朱雀現在幾乎無法站穩腳步，他退到走廊的末端，至於他的雙腿則是於地板上落下空洞的回音。

  
「我不是故意的……我跟那人完全不同……我不像那個人……我……不……我……」

  
儘管利瓦爾沒有必要揭露更多事實，在他可以開口戳破更多真相之前(或許他的朋友只是根據朱雀的反應製造錯覺，藉此一舉攻破他的心防?)魯路修將手搭在利瓦爾的肩上，暗示他點到為止即可，利瓦爾似乎想要開口抗議，但是當他收到嚴厲的瞪視，利瓦爾長嘆一口氣，給予魯路修一個小心翼翼的微笑。「好吧，夥計，現在輪到你的回合了。」

  
樞木依然因為恐懼而顫抖不止。

  
而魯路修則是跪在地上和他的視線齊平。「……朱雀，我……」

  
他沒有機會說完那句話，樞木此時拒絕接收任何訊息。當兩人視線相交的剎那，朱雀盡可能逃得更遠，他連忙慌慌張張地跑出大廳，徹底不見蹤影。

  
「朱雀!」魯路修高聲呼喊著他的名字，「等等!回來!」

  
日本男孩沒有理會他的呼喚，魯路修沮喪地嘶吼著「那個笨蛋!」接著跟在朱雀身後追出去了。

利瓦爾和米蕾依然杵在走廊上，他們不曉得應該如何面對如此棘手的情況，利瓦爾愁眉苦臉地轉過身來和米蕾說道，「Ok，麻煩你解釋一下，樞木為什麼要落荒而逃?他表現得像是我在他的肚子揍上一拳似的，雖然即使我真的毆打樞木，那也是他罪有應得，還有魯路修為什麼要追逐他?」

  
米蕾只是奉上令人猜不透的笑容，她靠在利瓦爾身上。「表面人格也許會有不同的展現方式……但是感覺仍是一樣的，對吧？」

  
她的這番話語只讓利瓦爾感到更加困惑，(他還是有點擔心魯路修，或許他剛才應該多揍幾拳消減樞木的戰力，而不是激怒對方。)但是利瓦爾本質上還是見色忘友的傢伙，他很歡迎學生會長把他當成抱枕。米蕾靠在他身上的感覺實在太棒了。

  
米蕾暗自發笑，她和男朋友的手指交纏在一起。「你終究會明白的，畢竟那對魯路修而言可能是意想不到的好事。樞木失去記憶以後不止威脅性驟降，甚至還變得有點可愛。我認為魯路修很喜歡這個狀態的朱雀。透過這次機會，他們可能會建立起更加深刻的羈絆。」

  
「一旦樞木回想起他是誰以後，」利瓦爾出聲警告對方，「……他們的關係可能出現更加嚴重的裂痕。那會進一步撕裂彼此。」

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

  
翌日清晨，宅邸的僕人找到兩名幼童的蹤跡，僕人把他們從坑洞裡撈起來。說也奇怪，樞木待在王子身旁的時候變得溫文儒雅而富有教養。儘管魯路修覺得禮貌的樞木有一種說不出的怪異感，但是他並不討厭這個樣子。每當皇子想到那名男孩，他的內心在不知不覺中變得柔軟，因為他總是會間接回憶起樞木在冰天雪地之中有多麼脆弱，就像他與娜娜莉一樣不耐寒冷。那時他以猶豫的笑容試探對方，而樞木看待他的方式也已經永遠改變了。

  
在接下來的幾週，年幼的皇子發現貯藏室前方放著小巧的禮物……裡面裝著毯子、毛衣與水果。儘管盒子裡沒有附上卡片，使他無從得知寄件者是誰，但是年輕的皇子內心懷抱著希望……

  
魯路修不再心胸狹窄地以惡作劇狹怨報復對方。假如樞木做了冒犯自己的事情，他開始學會忽略它，並且假裝那件事從未發生。作為回報，樞木不再對他心懷惡念，儘管他並沒有展現出熱情的態度，但是總比過去不友善(的拳頭和傷痕)更好。當年幼的皇子單獨前往村莊收集食物的時候，他和樞木的視線偶爾會交會在一起。

村裡的男孩不再趁著皇子外出跑腿的時候結夥攻擊他，樞木身上開始冒出不少瘀青，當魯路修瞥見以前從未出現過的浮腫傷痕時，他懷疑是樞木趕走那群氣焰囂張的小鬼，而他內心再度燃起了希望。翌日王子躡手躡腳地把藥放在樞木的窗外。  


  
他們時常偶遇對方，但是每次邂逅的時候，兩人對彼此的意思心照不宣，而不是以話語進行溝通。當皇子在半夜收集生火用的柴薪時，樞木偶爾也會在附近出沒，然後扔給他不少木材，但是樞木會控制投擲物品的力道和方向，所以他扔過來的東西從來不會砸到王子，而是半路落在魯路修腳前，或許他從起初就這麼打算的。當樞木中途蹺掉劍道課的時候，他臉上充滿了沮喪和憤怒的情緒，幼年的皇子會拿起一杯水走過去遞給他……  


魯路修逮到樞木熱切地偷看他的眼神，對方落在自己身上的目光持續了相當長的一段時間。儘管魯路修有時臉色會變得陰沉，因為他不喜歡遭受別人的打量，一旦年幼的皇子抬頭仰望對方的時候，朱雀總是會別開視線，轉而凝視其他的方向。

  
然而年幼的皇子偶爾覺得這些目光帶有別的涵義，他不討厭這個想法。他喜歡思考樞木和他現在發展而成的關係，兩人彷彿已經簽下停戰協議，甚至慢慢形成一種扭曲的同志情誼。儘管認真考慮這件事情似乎有點愚蠢，但是年輕的皇子感覺他們雙雙墜入洞窟的那一晚，當他和朱雀在冰天雪地之中僅能擁有彼此，那天以兩人無法解釋的方式將他們聯繫在一起。魯路修第一次想知道他們是否能成為朋友。  


  
但是思考他和朱雀可能萌生的友情確實很愚蠢。

  
因為那天，也就是年幼的皇子剛滿十三歲的那一天，樞木完全變了一個人。

  
所有的禮物，所有偷偷望者他的視線，他們兩人共享的所有秘密以及無聲的交流，全都被徹底抹去了，彷彿一開始便從未發生一樣，至於年幼的魯路修皇子忍不住想問，為什麼?朱雀?你為什麼背叛我?

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

  
朱雀不在乎自己會跑到什麼地方，他死命地往前狂奔，只想盡可能和魯路修拉開距離。此時他無法進行理性思考，何況他也不想思考。

  
他和過去的自己終究沒有什麼兩樣嗎？他之所以在魯路修身上施加痛苦的理由，難道只是因為一時興起，想要看見對方受到傷害?他的內心尖叫著否認，但是他的理智卻表示朱雀真的毫無頭緒，目前的情況看起來已經證據確鑿了，即使其中隱藏著什麼誤會，他也沒有辦法為自己辯解。  


他的雙腿似乎擁有自己的意志，帶他前往阿什弗德學院的封閉區域，那片孤立的草坪沒有受到悉心照顧。周圍的環境過度荒涼，人跡罕至的土地上點綴著斑駁的枯黃和嫩綠，少量參差不齊的雜草生長在那裡，不像前方生機蓬勃的土壤，放眼望去全部都是一片茵綠。空間的陰影裡散落著許多廢棄物，修剪整齊的樹木後方隱藏著一堆垃圾。他覺得堆積如山的易開罐和菸蒂看上去很奇怪，但是朱雀即使看見那堆垃圾也不覺得噁心，彷彿他早已習慣這種東西了。  


附近有兩個人站在參差不齊的草坪上，朱雀的胃裡似乎冒出微小的火花，他確實認識那兩人，但是除了些微的印象以外，對於朱雀而言，他們仍是似曾相識的陌生人(就像整個世界對他來說都蒙上一層模糊的暗影，只有魯路修是唯一真實的存在。)

  
「樞木?」那名男性邁步走向他的身旁，不可置信地望著他，「你去哪裡了？我以為你今天不會蹺課，伙計……」

  
另一位紅髮女孩聽完忍不住翻了個白眼，「他的殿下或許認為樞木的程度太優秀，不用回去班上參與那些淺顯易懂的課程。老生常談，沒有什麼新鮮的。」

  
朱雀的胃裡湧上不舒服的感受，但是他想要假裝那並不存在，因為他必須尋找有利於躲藏的地方，才能順利避開魯路修。朱雀的視線掠過兩人的身影，他沒有吐露任何言詞，希望那兩人就像早先遇到的學生一樣視他為毒蛇猛獸，然後識相地離開自己身旁。

  
那名女孩見到朱雀亟欲離開，於是猛然伸手把他拉回來，她看起來似乎相當氣憤。「還有你到底想去哪裡?你從頭到尾都在忽略我們，就像你不理會其他人一樣，樞木?那未免也太冷淡了。」

  
「離我遠一點，」朱雀怒氣沖沖地喝斥對方，「我甚至不認識你們。」

  
「什麼？」女孩用力把他摔到地板，至於那名男性則是氣焰囂張地站到他身上，「別告訴我，你忘記我們的交易!」

  
他的腦袋裡開始響起警鐘，但是朱雀仍舊堅持自己的立場，沒有進行任何讓步，他向這對莫名其妙的男女開口咆哮。「我說過我不認識你們，現在麻煩你們快滾。」

  
「不錯的嘗試，樞木，你表現得像是根本不認識我和玉城」那女孩吐了一口唾沫。「你到底是哪根筋不對了?這並不好笑，你昨天也不見蹤影，你為什麼沒來參加會議?」

  
「我們尊敬的領袖又開始展現他混帳的一面，卡蓮，或許我們應該甩他一巴掌，才能讓他恢復正常的判斷力?」玉城沉著地建議對方，他的冷靜令人感到非常不安。

  
卡蓮的嘴角揚起嘲諷的笑容，「或許吧！」

  
朱雀迅速地跳起來，他以小腿踢翻卡蓮的下顎，在他們可以對此發表評論之前，朱雀趁著卡蓮措手不及的時候設法暫時打昏玉城，儘管時間對他而言並不充裕，朱雀還是可以向後迴旋，並且利用這股力道狠狠地揍向玉城的腹部，然後順勢踢向對方的膝蓋骨。

  
當朱雀看到兩名對手相繼倒在地上以後，首相之子跑進樹林裡避難，他不會傻傻地站在那裡等待衝突升級，他必須處理的破事已經夠多了。

  
「樞木，你這個白痴!」玉城和卡蓮在他身後呼喊著(他突然回想起幾幕朦朧的場景，他們三人躲在教師無法監視的地方抽菸，似乎在談論一些事情，還有討論……計畫要……「魯路修是我的，這所學校裡除了我以外誰都不准碰他……」）

  
恐懼徹底淹沒他的身軀，他在極度的驚駭之中幾乎慘遭滅頂。兩人跟昔日的朱雀有所關聯。他們認識過去的朱雀。卡蓮和玉城知道他曾經做過什麼喪盡天良的邪惡勾當……上帝，如果他繼續待在兩人身邊，他會恢復成昔日的惡棍嗎？如果是這樣的話，他不想和那兩人有所牽扯。  


他彷彿快馬加鞭一般疾速出逃，由於奔跑的速度過快，他看不出自己到底來到什麼鬼地方，無論哪裡都好，他只想徹底遠離這些煩心事。

  
他不知道接下來會發生什麼。

  
這未免太過荒唐了。事後他才發現自己撞到一堵牆，然後因為衝擊力道過猛而徹底不省人事。

  
「朱雀?朱雀!朱雀，你在哪裡?」魯路修不顧一切地高喊，他的眼鏡因為起霧而使視野變得十分朦朧，他甚至無法辨識出某些建築物的輪廓。他發現鏡框使他分心，徒增他的憂慮。  


如果朱雀因為失去記憶而做出愚蠢至極的傻事?要是他又被天邊飛來的卡車撞到，那該怎麼辦?那全部都是魯路修的錯，因為他起初無法毫無顧忌地說出所有實情，因為他無法充分解釋一切。

魯路修匆忙地跑去庭院，他知道過去的朱雀頻繁出入天井來和「朋友」鬼混，(別再叫他過去的朱雀了，朱雀從頭到尾都只有一個人，用兩個人格進行區分對這個問題根本沒有幫助)。或許朱雀在無意識之中會跑到以前經常漫遊的場所，只因庭院能夠帶給他許久未見的熟悉感，無論這裡的環境有多麼髒亂。  


魯路修不需要走得太遠，卡蓮和玉城在他靠近天井的時候就已經發現他了。

「蘭佩洛基，你在這裡做什麼?」當卡蓮瞥見魯路修的身影時，她不假思索地說道，卡蓮展現出一如既往的直率，魯路修對朱雀的……朋友沒有太多的意見。他們從來沒有攻擊過他，雖說兩人不會對魯路修動粗，每當朱雀向他施暴的時候，卡蓮和玉城也不會干涉首相之子的行為，或是為他提出任何抗議。他對朱雀的朋友秉持著中立的態度，而且也不介意和他們交談，就像現在那樣。  


「你們有看到朱雀嗎？」魯路修急切地詢問對方。

「人早就走了，我們目前也在尋找他的蹤跡。他試圖襲擊我與卡蓮，然後我們就這樣不歡而散。」玉城的臉上浮現陰霾。「那個混帳，我以為看在我們過去為他出力的份上，他不會蓄意整蠱我們……」

  
魯路修疑惑地挑起眉毛，稍後再來整理對方無意間透露的訊息。現在最重要的是尋找走失的日本男孩，然後雙方之間必須進行漫長的談話，藉此坦誠彼此內心的想法。

  
「呃，如果你們找到他的話，麻煩請知會我一聲。我跟朱雀需要談談。這件事情尤為重要。朱雀由於得到失憶症而使他的判斷力無法保持於最佳狀態，所以難免會冒犯別人。這點麻煩各位敬請見諒。」

  
他們的反應簡直像是喜劇一般可笑。

  
「失憶症?」兩人齊聲呼喊著，彷彿朱雀罹患了嚴重的不治之症。

  
「怎麼得到的?他出了什麼事?」卡蓮要求魯路修立即告知詳情。

  
「昨天他發生一場車禍，儘管病情沒有什麼大礙，可是他的腦袋裡形成腫塊，現在我必須尋找朱雀的下落……」

  
「我們也會幫忙的。玉城你去搜索東邊的方向，我來察看西測的情況。至於魯路修……你可以去檢查剩下的場地，」女孩毫不客氣地指揮所有人去進行搜查工作。「如果你們在一小時內還是找不到半個人影，那麼請重新返回此地集合。」  


  
魯路修詫異地眨眨眼睛，他沒有預料到會有盟友加入他的搜查小隊，於是他輕巧地點頭，接著繼續完成自己的任務。三人在分開以後各自使出渾身解數，決心尋找首相之子。

  
猶如他過往所經歷的每日一般，魯路修詛咒自己的身體缺乏體能與耐力，無法進行長時間的運動。他慢跑的速度已經開始減緩了，魯路修因為過度疲勞而變得虛弱，而他徹底失去所有幹勁，無法抬起雙腳哪怕前進任何一步。魯路修的肌肉非常痠痛，使原本疾速的奔跑逐漸變為徐行。他可以移動的時間連帶縮短，魯路修只能待在路旁慢吞吞的磨蹭，因為他早已精疲力竭，沒有辦法繼續飛奔下去，然而他在周圍停頓的時間越長，找到朱雀並且糾正錯誤的時間也會跟著延後。

(「……你和以往的朱雀在本質上並沒有任何區別……」利瓦爾的話語猶言在耳，朋友的這番話對魯路修而言彷彿醍醐灌頂，使他在瞬間明白一切。沒錯，那是真的。如果這份感情是真的……那或許……朱雀並不是在跟他虛與委蛇，宣稱愛上自己也不是演戲的其中一個環節，這可能才是朱雀內心深處真正的想法，又或許……)

  
他覺得自己變得更加堅定，以致於可以告訴朱雀……

  
魯路修的左邊響起痛苦的呻吟。於是他驀然轉身一探究竟，他認出那道聲音的主人，魯路修的心臟漏跳一拍……

  
然後他瞄到朱雀倒在地上的慘狀，後者的前額稍微滲出血跡。此時魯路修內心的惶恐直接蓋過其他情緒。

「朱雀!」

  
保健室。他必須帶朱雀去一趟保健室。

出人意表的是，塞西爾小姐並沒有像往常一樣坐在校醫室裡，取而代之的則是他們在那場車禍中認識的護士維蕾塔。聽說塞西爾女士早已辭去學校的工作，從今天開始在產科病房裡任職，因此轉而由維蕾塔·努負責處理保健室的大小事務。當維蕾塔看了一眼朱雀的情況(還有一路把朱雀拖到此地的魯路修究竟有多麼憔悴，皇子的肌肉難以負荷朱雀沉重的身軀，)她直接走回原位繼續工作，沒有詢問任何多餘的問題。  


幾分鐘以後，維蕾塔試圖向魯路修說明目前的情況，她已經用電話通知醫院這裡有需要救治的傷患，為了預防後遺症的產生，她甚至聯絡樞木玄武過去醫院探診，但是朱雀除了他腦袋裡殘存的腫塊以外，至少從外觀判斷，他的身體狀況還是相當良好。  


很難說朱雀的腦袋裡如果再出現第二顆腫塊，會對他已經受傷的大腦造成什麼影響。或許朱雀會因為這次衝擊而使他的記憶徹底回歸……然而事態的發展也有可能繼續惡化下去。至少在朱雀清醒之前，所有人無法得知他的真實情況。  


魯路修坐在椅子上惴惴不安地等待朱雀醒來，他為男孩的病情感到擔憂。

  
他凝視著朱雀的睡顏。「可惡的朱雀，無論你有沒有失去記憶，你讓我一路只能思索你的事情，」魯路修失落地喟嘆著，似乎為自己無法放下對方感到相當挫敗，然後他稍微放鬆一下肩膀。「請你好好的，但願你快點甦醒，請你千萬不能有事。如果你恢復意識的話……我會告訴你一個秘密，朱雀。」

  
自從朱雀失去記憶以來，這是魯路修第一次向他露出微笑，當他們介於十二歲到十三歲的階段結束以後，魯路修就不曾向朱雀展露如此溫柔的笑顏。

  
「……現在，我會告訴你一切，我會講述自己在十二歲那年內心真正的想法。」

  
我想告訴你一個秘密，朱雀。

  
在我十三歲以前，我希望自己跟你能夠成為朋友，這個想法曾經令我感到雀躍不已，只要一想到我們能夠成為莫逆之交，我的內心彷彿沉醉於喜悅當中，甚至充滿飄飄然的感受。當時的我很孤獨，你能明白嗎?獨自一人在我所不熟悉的異鄉之中漂泊，幸虧有娜娜莉的存在，我才能得到救贖，而我看得出來你跟我一樣寂寞，畢竟你是日本領袖寶貴的繼承人，就像我還在不列顛尼亞的時候一樣，為了成為合格的領袖而不停接受各種磨練。

  
我們是如此相似，然而兩人竟完全無法容忍彼此，或者是說，我們表現得像是完全無法容忍對方似的。

  
這就是我所要講述的秘密。

  
正值我們十二歲的那年，當時恰逢七月的夜幕時分。我在草叢裡席地而坐，隱匿於森林的空地之中，我之所以躲藏於此並沒有什麼特別的理由，只是出於習慣而已。我需要足以拋進壁爐燃燒的大量木柴，只是為了預防娜娜莉與我在深夜受凍的可能。

當時你也來到空地之中，又或許你一直都在那裡，這段記憶對我而言有許多模糊之處，如今也難以考證。但是你在一片漆黑裡坐到我的身旁，我從影子的形狀認出那人是你，何況你的衣服總是帶有清新的亞麻布味道與竹子的氣息，我不可能錯認。

雙方還是一語不發。在那些日子裡我們沒有太多交流，因為根本不需要多餘的言語，便能明白對方內心深處的想法，我認為即使什麼話也不說，兩人照樣能夠理解彼此。這份朋友之間的默契令我感到喜不自勝。

夜空璀璨的繁星點點，比我在本國所看到的任何東西都來得瑰麗。以往當我徜徉於不列顛尼亞宮殿的花園時，燈火通明的光害使我無法看見絢爛的星辰，儘管充沛的電力象徵著人類文明的迅速發展，但是毫無節制的發電阻隔了大自然純樸的光線。在日本的鄉間甚至還有蟋蟀的存在，多少個夜晚裡，我聆聽著牠們斷斷續續的搖籃曲才能安然入夢。  


然後還有螢火蟲。

  
在我寄居於此地之前，不列顛尼亞從來沒有機會讓我親眼目睹螢火蟲，所以當牠們飛到我身旁的時候，童年的我不免驚訝地後退一些距離，而你看見當時的場景，竟忍不住笑出聲來。

  
那就是一切的根源，你當時毫無芥蒂的捧腹大笑，而我感覺自己比看見螢火蟲還要驚訝，因為昔日的彼此只顧著針鋒相對，我從未見過你放鬆歡笑的模樣，於是我下定決心……自從我來到日本以後，你的笑容是我所見過最美好的事物，因此我毅然決然地認定此人是我一生的摯友，世上任何力量都無法改變兩人心意相通的事實。  


想當然爾，你不知道我內心湧動的思緒，你看到我欲言又止的表情不免感到十分怪異。但是我沒有辦法向你傾訴如此隱晦的念頭。

  
然後……然後……上帝，我為自己竟然會有如此曖昧的想法而感到困窘，但我絕不後悔……再也不會了，即使你不能以相同的感情回報予我……

  
……然後我們的嘴唇相碰。

  
但是你忽然消失了，或許你害怕兩人踰越那條界限，於是趁著我們的關係有所進展之前先行逃走。我無法知曉箇中緣由。隔天你甚至不願意繼續看我，雙方之間的氣氛一度非常尷尬，我們不再偷偷摸摸地進行無聲的交流，不再僅憑一個眼神便能明白對方的心意，我想知道夜空下的親吻是否真實存在。

  
那聽起來很瘋狂，不是嗎？或許你是真的不記得了。因為你在我十三歲生日的那一天將我揍得鼻青臉腫，令我的生活變得悽慘無比，而我永遠不會原諒那些你所帶給我的傷害。(我還沒談起那件事帶給我何等深切的背叛感，那讓我從此再也不願輕易相信別人。)尤其是當你對我懷有先入為主的偏見時，當你口口聲聲唾罵我是低賤的人種時，你怎麼可能還想要吻我?

  
所以我試著遺忘這段令我心碎的過去，試圖否認自己曾將你視為莫逆之交的事實，盡可能表現得一切如常。當你以各種手段威脅恫嚇我的時候，我不願翻出這段過往來反唇相譏。因為只要一想到兩人原本或許會走上不同的道路，甚至有機會成為推心置腹的摯友，我便感到相當扼腕。而我不願意思索這種可能性。

  
現在失去記憶的你擅自對我告白，你有立場責備我的膽怯嗎？你能怪罪我否認你的愛意嗎？

  
我再也不想受到傷害了。

  
可是……可是朱雀……我依稀記得你歡快爽朗的笑聲，而這種笑意再度回到你的臉上了，因為……呃，你不像昔日的朱雀一般擁有憤世嫉俗的靈魂。我仍在害怕你變回原狀的可能，你要知道，我恐懼著你總有一天會恢復記憶，然後再次棄我於不顧。

  
但是，如果我能再度聽見你的笑聲，再次滿懷希望……

  
那麼我不介意抓住第二次機會和你修補那早已千瘡百孔的關係。

  
「……那就是我想告訴你的一切，」魯路修總結完自己發自內心的肺腑之言。

  
他又重新坐回椅子上，低頭凝視著深棕色的捲髮。隨後他拉起倒在病床上昏迷不醒之人的手，想要記住手掌上的紋路，以及那人因為練習劍道而佈滿的老繭。當他凝視著朱雀的時候，魯路修幾乎遺忘了過去的朱雀是如何踐踏兩人之間的關係。

  
(倘若昔日的朱雀再次借屍還魂?)

  
儘管那不代表我不能在這裡陪伴朱雀……無論以往專橫跋扈的敗類，抑或現在為情所困的笨蛋，他們大概都是同一個人。也許再過不久，我便能得知朱雀在失去記憶以後，他的人格為什麼會有天翻地覆的變化。

  
至於現在，魯路修必須耐心等候對方的甦醒，以及見證朱雀在清醒的那一刻究竟會發生什麼事，並且觀察他的腫塊會對大腦造成什麼樣的影響。然後他會繼續陪伴在朱雀身旁，他們兩人恐怕還有好長一段路要走。

  
朱雀在睡夢中浮現笑顏。

  
End(其實作者原本預計會寫五章，然而實際上只有發布至第二章。)

  
==================================

  
譯者感想:

  
雖然這篇文章沒有後續，我猜朱修在幼年時期剛與魯路修和好的時候，他可能被長輩訓斥不准接近不列顛尼亞人，依照朱雀失去記憶後潛意識特別討厭父親的情況，最初警告他和魯路修劃清界線的人應該就是樞木玄武，如果比較陰謀論的想法就是原黑色騎士團成員是玄武派過去監視朱雀的人選，用意是不准他和魯路修深入交流，(然後朱雀可能和卡蓮、玉城暗中交易了什麼東西，才讓兩人不僅沒有在玄武面前拆穿他，還幫他引起全校對外國人的仇恨，實際上趕走任何可能靠近魯路修的情敵)，因為玄武可能認為朱雀是準備帶領日本重返輝煌的關鍵人物，也是對抗帝國主義入侵的重要角色，你怎麼可以反過來和帝國皇子建立交情呢?而且朱雀太過關注於魯路修身上，樞木玄武應該非常懷疑這份感情是否遲早會變質成愛情（或萌芽成扭曲的獨佔慾）?日本政治人物通常較為保守，對同性戀的接受程度應該不會太高，知道魯路修可能是朱雀將來出櫃的對象，應該更想讓朱雀遠離十一皇子了，不曉得朱雀使用什麼方法軟硬兼施，才讓玄武勉強同意轉學到魯路修的學校。如果這篇文章的朱雀非要徹底洗白，可能玄武也曾經威脅過他再靠近魯路修的話，就要直接剷除不列顛尼亞皇子，或是以某種方式對魯路修不利。所以朱雀惡意找碴其實是演給別人看的（學校的同行者和父親，可能除了玉城卡蓮以外還有派其他成員監視，但不曉得是誰），不過欺凌得那麼過分其實也是積習難改，在過去的環境之中朱雀從未被教導如何正確對待布國人，而且不停被灌輸不列顛尼亞人通通很邪惡的概念；所以如果原作者繼續更新的話，朱雀應該不可能完全洗白，因為他就算只是演給別人看而已也拿捏不好分寸，那些挨在魯路修身上的拳頭都是實打實的，既然疼痛和恥辱都是真的，那就沒有轉圜的餘地了。所以朱雀沒有失憶前腦子裡到底在想什麼？

  
其實朱雀從差點和魯路修和好的那天忽然態度丕變，再加上安排朱雀失憶後對卡蓮玉城避之唯恐不及的橋段，也可能是在暗示朱雀於坑洞事件以後，無意間被某些壞朋友察覺他對魯路修的態度變得溫和軟化，不再像以往一般強硬，或是接吻畫面碰巧有人看見（希望作者另外安排其他角色來擔任朱雀的壞朋友，最好是原創角色），朱雀可能是受到一些壞朋友的影響才會傷害魯路修，並徹底和他決裂，可能壞朋友還慫恿他「為了證明自己是純正日本人，不會和骯髒的布國人待在一起，所以用暴力的手段證明你沒有被帝國皇子汙染」。雖然我認為那可能是朱雀背叛魯魯的原因，然而認真看文章時，卡蓮他們反而比較像是在配合朱雀胡作非為……朱雀才是主導各種霸凌的人，所以到底是怎麼一回事，案情撲朔迷離……為了不准魯路修結交男女朋友，於是勒令全校反對他，這好像有點太誇張嗎？雖然在同人或是動漫劇情其實很常見。說不定此文的朱雀還會暗中威脅所有潛在情敵不准靠近他喜歡的對象……雖然他原本以為迷戀魯路修的人主要是女性，全部威脅完了以為終於沒事，咦，奇怪，魯路修身邊最近怎麼圍繞著一大群蒼蠅(男性）?仔細調查以後發現原來全校師生都是自己情敵（魯路修魅力太強連男性也被攻陷了），難不成你是為了這樣才慫恿全校反對魯路修的嗎？（汗）

  
……日本人在這篇文章中除了咲世子以外好像沒有絕對正義的角色……所以動畫中魯路修小時候在日本人那邊受到各種歧視和白眼，還能繼續一心一意地憎恨不列顛尼亞，復仇之餘順便幫日本組建黑色騎士團，小時候沒有想太多，現在覺得……該怎麼說好呢……魯路修原來心胸這麼寬大，正常程序不應該是主角從此以後變得非常憎恨日本人嗎……所以在血染事件裡，魯路修在無心之中說出要殺光所有日本人的玩笑，代表他其實潛意識還是很痛恨日本人的……因為小時候的受過的傷害不可能輕易忘記，雖然已經很久遠了，他現在幾乎待在不列顛尼亞人居多的社群，還有他也曾經見過正面教材（還沒決裂前的朱雀和咲世子），所以沖淡了他對日本人的負面印象，以致於可以用平常心看待小時候的經歷。也有人說他其實只是把自己遭受日本人欺凌的原因歸咎到查爾斯皇帝身上。

然後關於此文的樞木玄武，我覺得這其實是一個細思極恐的人物（當然也有可能是我過度解讀……這些感想其實很偏頗），樞木玄武表面上是一個有氣節的政治人物，實際上可能相當深藏不露，甚至連一貫聰明的魯路修也被他徹底騙過。基本上是人前一套，人後一套的老奸巨猾角色，表面上魯路修覺得他是非常和氣的老好人，姑且值得尊敬，可是我覺得他應該是故意苛待兩兄妹（只要指物質和生活環境方面），最主要是僕人態度的問題，如果沒有主人在背地裡指使，或是暗地裡表達對兩兄妹的輕視，我認為僕人應該不敢造次或是隨便亂來，如果他特別交代好好照顧兩兄妹，朱雀或僕人應該不會對兄妹使絆子，當然也有可能是首相真的太忙，沒辦法注意家裡的情況。

總之，感覺此文的樞木玄武有發展成惡役的潛力，是阻礙朱雀和魯路修兩人親近的元兇。然後他等到朱雀出事了，除了魯路修以外真的找不到救星，所以只好打破之前設下的原則。為了真正治好朱雀的病才勉強允許他如願以償。

  
當然也存在著樞木玄武不是惡役的可能，那朱雀會變成只是單純生氣父親讓魯路修離開家裡，很有可能一輩子再也見不到面?

  
==================================

(註一）kicked puppy=弱小無助，時常受到眾人欺負的對象，遭受霸凌時沒有能力保護自己。


End file.
